


Hunter's Mark

by HeartRemedy



Series: Hunted memories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action & Romance, Adult Content, Arguing, Bad Jokes, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doubt, Drama, Explicit Language, Fight Scenes, Friendship, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartRemedy/pseuds/HeartRemedy
Summary: Rengar is a proud warrior that never backs down when it comes to hunt. His goal is to kill his greatest enemy, Kha'Zix, in a fair fight to prove he's the ultimate hunter.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote anything, for that I'm sorry, but I had to study for my exams. Luckily they're over, so I can return to writing. I know it's not something I promised, but I'm positive you'll like it. So before you start reading, I'm using Rengar's and Kha'Zix's old lore, they were much better imo. I think that's the only thing you need to know. So without further ado, let's get straight into the story.

**Prologue**

 

A gentle wind was blowing, forcing leaves on trees to dance. It was chilling, but not cold, quite refreshing, Rengar thought. He gazed at those leaves and pondered. It would be nice to be able to become so carefree for at least one day, forget about everything around you, just as those leaves. Sadly it wasn't an option for a hunter, especially in Kumungu Jungle. It was known for its ferociousness and unforgiveness for those who don't know how to survive in the wild.

Rengar was lucky, he was raised by a human who happened to live there, probably saving his life. He taught him everything, starting from sharing his knowledge about edible herbs and how to recognise them, on hunting ending. When he passed away, Rengar was still considered a teenager, maybe a young adult, but a very knowledgeable one. Because he's a vastayan, he'll probably outlive any human twice or maybe even thrice. He leads a lonely life, he doesn't really like company. Even if he had enjoyed it, there's a very little chance anyone would have survived in there. Well, there's Nidalee, but she's more like a rival than a friend. It's because he accidentally trespassed "hers" part of the jungle in the past, and she intended to kill him at first, but because he was young back then, she forgave him. Rengar snorted when he remembered it. It's not like there were any signs or anything. He sighed. He was waiting. He was standing on the edge of an "arena" which was in fact a little meadow surrounded by trees. He closed his eye and recalled the event from that fateful night. He was on the hunt, chasing wounded deer. Eventually he stopped hearing its running, which was odd. When he snuck behind a tree, he saw a grotesque, purple creature, feasting on that deer's dead body. That was the same exact meadow where he was standing at that moment. His hand moved slowly towards his eyepatch. When he touched it, he remembered how angry and scared he was when his eye got gouged out. It was the first time he thought he could actually die. Rengar formed a fist and looked in front of him. His eye was filled with pure determination. He felt that it was the day he would finally make him pay.

"Any moment now…" Rengar whispered to himself. He could feel his heartbeat increase every minute. He wasn't nervous nor scared. Quite otherwise, he was excited. Then he heard rustling ahead of him. Not long after, he saw the beast he has sworn to kill. Rengar squinted and locked his eye on his target. When this creature fully left bushes and saw Rengar, he grinned mischievously.

"You're always greeting me with this cold look of yours, it's getting boring." he spoke. His low, otherworldly voice rang in the air.

"Cut it Kha'Zix. I'm not here for the entertainment.", Rengar replied. He slowly drew his dagger and unlocked his claw, signing that he was ready. Kha'Zix closed his eyes and took a deep inhale.

"Well then," he said, his grin was completely gone, replaced by a blank expression, "let's dance.". He leaned forward and bared his huge, scythe-like claws. At that moment Kha'Zix did the same thing as Rengar and his sight focused on his enemy. Rengar bent his knees slightly, his weapons closer to his body, and then he started circling the arena, and so did Kha'Zix. They were slowly moving clockwise, making sure their every step is stable and won't give an enemy any advantage. Suddenly Kha'Zix's eyes widened and he bolted towards Rengar, initiating a fight. Rengar bared his fangs and with a growl he charged at Kha'Zix. They both swung at each other, their weapons clashed with a loud clink. They were trying to push their enemy off balance, but in both cases it was impossible. They quickly lept backwards to reposition. This time Rengar was the one to strike. He rushed towards Kha'Zix, he raised his dagger and sent it down to slash his face, but Kha'Zix dodged it with ease by side stepping to the left. Taking advantage of an angle, Kha'Zix tried to slash his side, but Rengar predicted it and in response he kicked him with his knee, making sure beforehand that his dagger and claw will block an attack from both sides. As expected, his left claw hit his dagger, and the right one got stuck in his own, metal claw. When Kha'Zix felt pain on his face, he instantly jumped backwards. He smiled, but it was clear that he was getting angry.

"It seems you got the first hit…" Kha'Zix hissed through his teeth.

"I'll make sure I'll get the last one as well!" he quickly replied and dashed forward. He started attacking Kha'Zix, looking for any opening in his guard, but every attack impossible to block he would just dodge. Rengar literally flooded Kha'Zix with never ending torrent of strikes and blows, but he never left even a scratch on him. When Rengar happened to slow down, Kha'Zix decided to be the one dictating the tempo. He counterattacked one of Rengar's attacks by kicking the side of his dagger with force big enough to make him lose momentum. Then he followed with a high side slash, aiming for his neck. Rengar quickly ducked down, successfully avoiding decapitation, but Kha'Zix used that built speed and in the same motion he tripped him with his leg. Rengar didn't have enough time to react, so he suddenly lost his balance and fell on his back. He gasped upon impact, but tried not lose focus since his life depended on it. Kha'Zix intended to pierce Rengar's head with his claw, but he rolled away just a moment before his blow landed. He quickly got up, he was breathing heavily. He almost died, almost. He chuckled and lept towards Kha'Zix, resuming their fight, but this time he was more devoted. His attacks were more accurate, his steps were better planned, but Kha'Zix wasn't any worse. Adrenaline running in their veins finally started to kick in. At that moment it was more like a dance than a fight. Their moves were perfectly synchronised. Every time one of them attacked, the other one would perfectly dodge it. Their blows and slashes became more and more fierce over time, sweat was dripping from their bodies from exhaustion, but neither of them stopped even for a moment. They were fighting like that for quite a long time, for them it was only a couple of minutes, but in reality they were fighting almost for an hour. They were both visibly annoyed and angry, they couldn't harm each other badly enough to have advantage over the other one. Eventually with a wild, feral roar they both charged. They parried, reflected, slashed, and…

Rengar stopped when he felt Kha'Zix's claw on his neck, threatening to slash his throat wide open. At the same time Kha'Zix froze in place when Rengar's dagger landed on his chest, one small push away from piercing his heart. They looked at each other, examining their chances of killing the other one without getting killed themselves. When they both realised it was pointless, they nodded in agreement.

"Draw." Kha'Zix said.

"Yeah…" Rengar replied. They both moved away from each other very, very slowly. When they were a considerate distance away from each other, they sat down, leaned their backs against a tree and started panting heavily.

"Which one was it? I've lost count…" Rengar asked while trying to control his breath, but their non-stop fight was very exhausting.

"26th...I believe…" Kha'Zix replied, having problem with his breathing as well. They were talking about results of their fights. After their very first fight, they were meeting from time to time to finish each other, but their every clash ended in a draw. At the beginning they would just stop fighting due to severe wounds and blood loss, but around 12th draw they just couldn't land a successful hit. They memorised each other's patterns and tricks which made their every duel very long. They were just resting there in an absolute silence. Eventually Rengar broke the silence.

"Gotta admit...you surprised me with that fake slashing twist…" Rengar said. He was honest, it was quite good and new. Apparently the only way to defeat each other is to make up new attacks and use different patterns, but it's hard to just think of something new, especially after that long time.

"Heh, didn't work as intended...but at least got you down for a moment…" Kha'Zix replied with a smirk. It was a part of their routine. They often would just rest against trees after each intense fight and talk a little. Topics were mostly trivial, about newly developed combat style or something completely irrelevant. After approximately 10 minutes Rengar stood up and turned around to leave.

"The next time we meet, I'll definitely crash you." Rengar told him.

"Isn't it what you said to me one week ago?" Kha'Zix questioned him while he was standing up himself.

"Well...but this time I'm sure of it! You'll see!" Rengar replied, trying to sound impressive.

"Yeah, I heard that, like, three weeks ago?" Kha'Zix added.

"Umm…" Rengar mumbled quietly. Kha'Zix laughed loudly when he saw Rengar's rather embarrassed expression. "What are you laughing at, you bug?" Rengar barked at him.

"Oh, it's nothing Mr. I'll definitely win!" Kha'Zix mocked him once again, he knew perfectly well that pride was his weakness. Rengar just growled and showed him his middle finger.

"See you next week you fucker!" he shouted and disappeared behind trees. He could hear a loud chuckle before he left.


	2. Jungle Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the short prologue didn't discourage you from reading, because I certainly plan on writing long chapters. On top of that, this time I want to provide more plot and action, but don't worry, I'll retain a healthy balance between action and romance, so if you're looking for some drama and love, you won't get disappointed.

**Chapter I - Jungle Guardians**

 

Rengar sighed when he sat on the edge of his bed. It was just around noon, yet he felt like it was already evening. His fight with Kha'Zix was very exhausting and tiring, he needed to rest for a moment. He placed his hunting tools on a floor beside him, then he laid on his back, arms behind his head, and closed his eye. Rengar took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly. He longed for it the moment he ended his fight. To prevent himself from dozing off, he crossed his legs and was bouncing his foot up and down. Then he took off his eyepatch and inspected it closely. It was a gift from Nidalee, she wanted to make up for almost killing him in the past. She told him that when she was younger, her mother taught her how to sew. Rengar grinned when he remembered that she also mentioned that she got needles and threads from poachers she decided to scare to death, in some cases literally. Nidalee might be human, but she's even more ruthless that Rengar. Raised by cougars, she had to be confident and merciless for others in order to survive in a wild, so she lacks social skills. Rengar isn't very talkative either, but thanks to his father he isn't a total recluse.

"Alright, enough. I have to take a bath." Rengar said to himself. He slowly got up and took some spare clothes from a shelf. He lives in a small, wooden cabin surrounded by trees and bushes. Behind it there's a little hill, which helps to keep it covered. His father built it himself before he found Rengar, but he remembers many times when he helped him repair a leaking roof or squeaking floor. He grabbed a plain, short-sleeved shirt and dark green, baggy trousers. Rengar rarely wears those, he prefers to be in his armor, but he has to clean it from time to time and he'd rather not be naked on his way back from a wellspring. After picking up his dagger, he left.

When he was getting closer, he started hearing a stream of water splashing. Then he looked behind a tree and saw a little wellspring created by small waterfall. Rengar smiled at the thought of sinking his sweaty body in chill water. He carelessly threw his stuff near the pool of water, then he took off his clothes, and slowly embraced the hug of water. A cold bath like that wasn't anything new to Rengar, he got used to it a while ago. Earlier he would take a bath, or rather a shower, in warm water, heated in a campfire, once a week, but when he discovered this place, he would go there pretty much every day. After a while, he sinked pieces of his armor underwater and started rubbing thwm to get rid of blood and mud. When he was done, he got up and left the wellspring.

"And what have we got here…" Rengar heard a female voice behind him. In an impulse he quickly picked up his dagger, but when he realised whose voice was it, he immediately turned around and covered his lower parts with it.

"Gah! Nid-Nidalee?!" Rengar yelped when he saw the huntress sitting on a tree. Slight shade of red appeared on his face.

"Woah, I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." she admitted.

"What else were you expecting, sneaking up on me while I'm vulnerable?!" Rengar replied, angry at her. "Also, what are you even doing here? Isn't it "my" part of the jungle?" he added and then reached for his loincloth and trousers.

"Who knows? Maybe...admiring a view?" she said while staring at his crotch with a raised brow. Rengar felt uncomfortable when Nidalee licked her lips.

"Begone you...perverted woman!" Rengar shouted, mostly from embarrassment.

"So innocent…" she joked. Then her face got slightly more serious. "I came here to warn you." Nidalee added. Rengar sent her a questioning look.

"Warn? Me? From whom?"

"I've seen a small group of four men on my territory. I wanted to do something about them, but they were already in "your" jungle." she said and purposely accented "your".

"Oh great, my jungle, my problem, right?" Rengar replied with a sigh, slightly annoyed. He moved behind a rock in order to dress.

"Well, yeah, obviously." she said with a smirk. "We had a deal, you don't hunt in my part of the jungle, and I don't hunt in yours."

"Since when humans are a prey?"

"Since they became unbearably annoying and started slaughtering animals for their greedy desires?" Nidalee replied almost instantly. Rengar could swear he heard anger in her voice, even though she sounded rather calm. He picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Alright then, where shall I find them?" Rengar asked her while picking up his armor and dagger.

"South from here, probably set up a camp there. I overheard that they were going to do it, so you might wanna check it."

"Ugh, wonderful. But…why did you warn me in the first place? It's not like you really care about me." Rengar asked her out of suspicion.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care, but if there's a slight chance that those bastards are poachers, and even more, hunting wild cats, then I want you to "take care" of them." Nidalee said, nearly growling at the end of her sentence. Shivers ran through Rengar's body when he heard how serious she was about "taking care" of them. He understood her though, he would be mad himself of he knew someone was killing his family.

"Will do." Rengar replied and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now." Nidalee stated and jumped off a tree. "I'll give you a…9 out of 10." she said and looked at Rengar once more before turning into cougar and running away. It took a moment for Rengar to realise what she meant by that. He rolled his eye and made his way to the house.

After around 45 minutes Rengar managed to track down the people Nidalee was talking about. While silently sneaking in his camouflage behind trees and bushes, he was able to notice that they weren't very armed. Obviously they had some machetes and two rifles, but who wouldn't bring it for self defense. One person in particular got Rengar's attention. It was a young man, around 25, wearing glasses, not very muscular. Rengar overheard that they were calling him Connor, probably his name. He wasn't the same as the rest, his clothes were much cleaner, and he seemed more shy than the others. On top of that, he was gathering herbs and flowers, maybe he is the smartest one, Rengar thought. When Connor split from his team, Rengar decided to have a little talk with him. While still being hidden in shadows, he spoke to him.

"It isn't very safe out here Connor." Rengar spoke politely, but in his usual growling voice it sounded more like a threat. The man gasped and quickly looked around, searching for a source of sound.

"Wh-Who's there? H-How do you know my name?" he asked carefully. Rengar noticed he was trembling a little, not the bravest one, he thought.

"What are you doing here exactly?" Rengar asked him.

"A-Are you Rengar by any chance?" he asked after a short pause. This question completely shocked Rengar. How did he know his name? He left his cover and the sun slowly revealed his position.

"Yes, but…how do you know?" Rengar asked him, highly confused. Connor opened his eyes wide open when he saw him. Rengar had to wave his hand in front of him to snap him out of awe.

"Oh, sorry. Ekhm, from books, of course." he replied. Rengar frowned when he said that. From books?

"What books?"

"Your father's guides. Didn't he tell you?" Connor asked shyly.

"No, he…he didn't." Rengar spoke, unsure what to do. Rengar knew his father used to write guides. He had enough of people dying in Kumungu Jungle from their own stupidity, so he decided to write "moron savers", how he liked to call those. But Rengar had no idea he was mentioned in them, it didn't have any logical reason to him. Why would he do that, he thought. He shook his head and returned to questioning the man.

"So returning to my questions-" Rengar said, but stopped when he saw three men approaching. They stopped when they noticed one of them talking with a lion vastayan.

"Ho-ly shit!" one of them said in visible excitement to Rengar's surprise. They quickly got closer and the same man spoke again.

"I had no idea we would meet famous Rengar here! Pleasure to meet you!" he almost yelled and reached his hand. Rengar looked at him and raised his brow.

"Famous?" he spoke while shaking his hand.

"Well yes, there's a whole chapter in guides about you! Who wouldn't know about you?" said another man. At that point Rengar didn't really know how to act. They were talking to him as if he was some kind of celebrity, but he didn't know why. He wished his father was still alive so he could have a serious talk with him.

"Oh, where are our manners, we haven't introduced ourselves." said the first man. "I'm Greg. Those two are Aaron and Cedric. I believe you know Connor already."

"Alright then…so since you're all here, I want you to tell me what are you exactly doing here. I doubt you're on vacation." Rengar asked them, not really caring about their names.

"You're right. Actually we are working right now." Greg replied.

"Working?"

"Yes. We've been hired by Connor." Aaron replied. Rengar looked at him, demanding explanation.

"Ah, yes. You see, I'm a student from Piltover. Currently I'm studying fauna here for my research. I needed someone to protect me from wild creatures, and here we are." Connor explained.

"Student from Piltover, huh? Quite a distance." Rengar commented.

"Well, my university founded my trip here, as well as provided essential tools for, an example, sampling the ground to check soil pH, examining vegetation and flora, also-"

"I have no clue what you're talking about right now." Rengar interrupted him.

"Don't worry, we neither." Cedric replied. "Some nerdy stuff, don't bother asking, he can't explain it in common language." he added and the rest of crew burst in hearty laughter.

"Well, basically I'm just checking the environment here to determine how creatures here are able to survive in such a tough place." Connor said while scratching his head. He really sounded genuine, Rengar thought.

"Okay, but putting aside that whole pH checking and whatever you do. I hope you are not killing wild animals unless it's really necessary." he asked straight away.

"Oh no, how could we." Greg replied, sounding almost offended. "We know that by mindlessly killing creatures here we are hurting ecosystem. It was called ecosystem, right?" he turned his head to Connor.

"Yes, ecosystem." he assured him.

"Also, it would be a sin to learn how to survive here from your father's guides and then break the most important rule written in there." Greg added. Rengar was looking at them with puzzled expression, he was lost somewhere halfway their conversation, but right now he felt dumb for not knowing anything.

"Here, take it." said Connor and handed him a book. It was one of his father's guides. "Maybe it will illuminate something."

"Thank you, I hope it will." Rengar replied and accepted the gift. "I think I'll be going now. How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe a week? I don't really need that much time." Connor replied.

"Alright then. So…stay safe, and goodbye." Rengar said and left. He felt weird talking to them. They were so nonchalant and confident while talking to him. Rengar thought he would be more intimidating. He looked at the book he received, maybe it was the cause, he thought. When he came back, he placed the book on a bed. Then he grabbed his hunting tools and left. Hunting was the most fun activity for Rengar. While hunting, he was feeling free. When he was looking for traces, he saw a wild, three-fanged boar, but ignored it, since he was hunting those two weeks earlier. Rengar always makes sure not to hunt something too much, just as his father taught him. Then he found two-legged reptile's trace, so he followed it. After one hour when he was done, he returned with his prey on his back. Another hour took him skinning it and cutting off the best parts of his meat. It's pretty chewy, so he left it to dry. After disposing his corpse, he returned to his house. As soon as he entered, he took one piece of dried meat, sat on his bed, and started to read. Most of the stuff written in there was pretty obvious to him, he couldn't believe humans were that stupid to try every single berry they find before making sure it's not poisonous. He was getting impatient after reading another pointless chapter. All he wanted to know was why his father even mentioned him in it. While skipping through pages, one chapter drew his attention. It was called "Jungle Guardians". Intrigued by the title, he decided to read it.

"As you already know, I'm a hunter. As a hunter, I promised to live mutually with a nature. I promised to take care of it and also protect it. My life is at the same time my full-time job. I work as a hunter, protector, but also a father."

Rengar stopped for a moment, he realised he probably found what he was looking for. He took another bite and continued reading.

"[...]. One day I won't be able to continue my job, but Kumungu Jungle won't stay unprotected. Soon my adopted, but loved as biological son Rengar will be adult and ready to continue my job. I worked hard to find a balance between being a hunter, a teacher, but also a loving father. It wasn't easy, but I hope I did it right.

I love you Rengar."

When a single tear dropped on a paper, Rengar touched his face. He was crying, but he didn't even realise it.

"I love you too, father." he said quietly and placed the book on a shelf. Rengar yawned unexpectedly, he looked outside. The sun was already setting. One thing he liked as much as hunting was watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. He stood up and went on a walk. His father once showed him that the hill behind their house is an excellent place to watch the sun, because there's a single tree on it against which you can rest your back and look towards west, so he decided to go there. Instead of sitting down, he laid on a grass and looked in the sky. Cold breeze was caressing Rengar's fur, making him succumb to exhaustion and eventually his eyelids became so heavy, he fell asleep.

* * *

"What are you writing?" Rengar asked his father.

"Hmm? Oh, guides." he replied.

"Guides? What for?"

"Well, people these days are getting more and more stupid, they need an instruction for everything. That's why I decided to write those, about Kumungu Jungle." father explained.

"To prevent them from dying like those we found two weeks ago?" Rengar asked.

"Exactly, my son." he replied. He looked somewhere distant, he seemed upset.

"Is something bothering you?" Rengar asked. At that moment his father smiled and looked at him. He kneeled and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Something used to bother me, but not anymore." he said. "One day people will know about great Rengar, hunter above all hunters, guardian of Kumungu Jungle."

"How do you know?" Rengar asked while smiling. His father's words sounded very ambitious.

"That's a secret, you'll know when you grow up."

* * *

So that's what he meant, Rengar thought. Now it all was making sense. His father wanted Rengar to replace him once he's gone to prevent poachers from invading Kumungu Jungle. Even mentioning Rengar's name was enough to make some of them unsure. Clever, he though. Rengar slowly sat up and looked at the sun. It was in a beautiful shade of red, a moment before completely disappearing behind the horizon.

"I was always wondering what people see in it." said someone near Rengar. He quickly looked at the tree beside him. His eye narrowed and he immediately got up. He wanted to reach for his dagger, but he forgot that he left it in his house.

"What are you doing here Kha'Zix?!" Rengar asked him. He was angry at himself that he fell asleep outside. It was almost a suicide.

"Sitting?" Kha'Zix replied. "You're not blind Rengar. Well, at least not completely…" he added. He was right, he was sitting against the tree, looking at the sunset.

"Don't anger me, you…"

"Or what? You'll punch me?" he interrupted him. Rengar swallowed. Kha'Zix noticed that Rengar was unarmed, he could kill him without any problem right now. But instead of doing anything hostile towards Rengar, he looked at the sun once again.

"Fascinating, isn't it? You're always so careful, yet you allowed me to get so close to you, because you wanted to watch the sun." Kha'Zix spoke. Rengar wasn't really sure what to do, he was just standing still, watching every single move that could be a potential attack.

"Why…didn't you kill me?" Rengar asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kha'Zix replied.

"Don't play dumb! You could have easily killed me by now!" Rengar shouted at him, not hiding his anger. "Perhaps you wanted to play with me since I'm unarmed?"

"Why would I?" he said. Rengar opened his mouth to talk back, but he wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"B...Because…" Rengar mumbled.

"Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean that I don't have my own honour." Kha'Zix added in a bitter voice while he was keep looking at the sun. For a split second Rengar thought that Kha'Zix sounded offended, but maybe it was just his voice.

"What do you mean?" Rengar asked him, he was perplexed. He thought Kha'Zix was just kidding and that he was about to attack him any moment now, but none of it happened.

"I know that you want to kill me in a fair fight, so that means you wouldn't kill me if you found me sleeping instead. Maybe I want the same thing?" he spoke, this time turning his head to Rengar. His expression wasn't showing anything, just a blank look.

"I don't believe you." Rengar replied.

"You might not believe me, but you're still pretty much alive, aren't you?" Kha'Zix asked. As much as Rengar didn't want to trust his words, Kha'Zix was right, he was still alive. If he wanted to kill him by any means, without taking any risks, he would have ended his life before he woke up. Kha'Zix couldn't have been sure whether Rengar was armed or not, because he might have been laying on his dagger, concealing it from his sight. He looked away, not really wanting to admit defeat.

"Don't say anything, I see that you changed your mind." Kha'Zix said with a grin.

"I didn't change-" Rengar said quickly in self defense, but stopped when he saw Kha'Zix's face. He just sighed and let him have his victory.

"So what are you doing here if NOT trying to kill me?"

"Oh please don't make me repeat myself…" Kha'Zix replied. He sounded as if he was speaking with someone not very clever. Rengar clenched his fists when he heard him.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I was passing by and then I saw you climbing this hill. I wanted to know your goal, but you just looked at the sky and fell asleep. I got intrigued by it, so right now I'm staring at that burning ball, trying to understand its phenomenon." Kha'Zix explained.

"It's…mostly sentimental." Rengar replied.

"Sentimental? What is it?" Kha'Zix asked.

"I used to come here with my father as a child. I come here from time to time."

"Sentimental is coming to look at the sky with a parent?"

"What? No! It's-" Rengar yelled, but then he realised what he was talking about. "You don't know the meaning of this word?"

"Uh, duh? That's why I asked you to tell me." he replied, annoyed by Rengar's reaction.

"Alright, chill!" Rengar said. "So, sentiment is a…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The pacing in this fanfic can appear to be slower than in my previous works, but that's what I wanted to achieve (I'm looking at you Best Enemy). Also additional motifs make the story richer and less likely to end fast, I think that's a good thing. Anyway, if you have any questions, write them down in the comments or just PM me, I'll reply as fast as I can, and see you next Sunday :)


	3. In a Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the plot is finally starting to be visible, so if you were starting to get bored then you should be interested in this one. Also I wanted to mention that I'll be working for three weeks, so there might be a slight chance that the next chapters will be delayed, but I hope it won't happen. Enjoy :)

**Chapter II - In a Snare**

 

As he was lying on his bed, Rengar wondered about today's unexpected encounter with Kha'Zix. To be honest, he would have never expected him to be so honourable. Because of his looks and little knowledge about him, Rengar assumed that he's a merciless monster fond of killing just for the sake of killing, but he might have been wrong. Is it possible that he's more than what meets the eye, he thought. Rengar immediately dismissed that silly thought, it's impossible, he's only a beast. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Rengar heard knocking to his door. He quickly sat up and drew a dagger from under his bed. When he snuck silently to the door, he spoke.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, dummy! Open up!" replied annoyed woman. It's got to be Nidalee. Rengar sighed and rolled his eye as he was opening the door.

"What are you doing here at that time?" Rengar asked her. "Also how do you know where I live?"

"You're good at not leaving any traces, but it's extremely easy to sneak up to you, at least up to a certain distance." she replied. Rengar instantly recalled that Kha'Zix did the similar thing. He scolded himself for being so careless.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I'm getting to that." Nidalee said and sat on his bed. "Did you take care of those guys?

"Well, I was about to, but they are not poachers. One of them claimed to be student from Piltover researching some stuff. As for the rest, they are his guards, or at least that's what he told me." Rengar thoroughly explained her.

"Aaaand you believed them?" she said, not really buying this whole "research" stuff.

"Look, I do have my doubts, too, but let's be realistic. They don't have enough weapons apart from those for self defense, and even if they hid more, they would carry them around, but their bags were too small to contain proper guns. Also I don't think they would have risked hiding them in their camp in case I showed up there." he added.

"Alright, but they would have needed to know about you or me before, otherwise there would be no reason to hide them in the first place." Nidalee said.

"Well, about that…" Rengar scratched his head.

"What?" she asked. Rengar threw her the book he was reading a couple of hours ago.

"My father's guides. He mentioned me in them. I was supposed to be a "Jungle Guardian", but giving away information about my existence might have not been the smartest move I suppose." he replied.

"Ahh, those wretched guides…" Nidalee spoke with disgust in her voice. "Because of them more and more people come here."

"He just wanted to save them from dying."

"And at the same time made trips here easier!" she yelled at Rengar, almost as if it was his fault. Then she sighed and looked aside.

"Sorry, I'm just angry…" Nidalee added apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, I know it matters to you a lot." Rengar replied. She smiled a little when he said it. Nidalee rarely has a reason to smile, seeing her like that is seldom possible.

"Okay, I'll be going now." she said and stood up. "And thanks by the way. For even bothering." Nidalee added and then she left. Rengar smiled a little, he was more than happy that he finally managed to stabilize their relationship, or at least he thought he did. Judging from her smile, Rengar may have just made her a little more friendly towards him. Suddenly he yawned very loud, it was high time to go to sleep, so without further ado he undressed himself, laid in bed, and slowly drifted off.

* * *

One week later Rengar was getting ready for his next duel against Kha'Zix. He was pretty confident about it, because he even convinced Nidalee to train dodges with him. The quicker he is, the bigger chances of winning he has. Rengar prepared his weapons, donned his armor, ate small piece of meat, and left. On his way there he always wonders about everything he regrets if something goes wrong. Even though Rengar often seems to be calm and determined, he can't be certain that the next fight won't be his last. This time he thought about Connor and his crew. The last time he saw them was three days ago. Connor said that he was almost done and needed maybe five more days. They didn't want the book back though, it was a gift for Rengar. Next he thought about Nidalee. Even though they would often argue or even sometimes threaten each other, they seemed to have developed some kind of a bond, which Rengar was proud of. The only thing he would regret is his death itself. This time Kha'Zix was the one to wait. He was sitting under a tree, looking at the sky. For Rengar it appeared to be an odd behaviour, but he just shrugged it off.

"It is rare to see you here first." Rengar spoke, catching Kha'Zix's attention. He looked down and noticed Rengar on the other side of their arena. In response, he grinned and stood up.

"I just felt like coming quicker this time. I hope you don't mind." Kha'Zix said.

"No, not at all."

"You seem more…quiet than usual. Are you okay?" Kha'Zix asked him out of the blue.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Rengar replied, but he wasn't completely honest. He was just thinking about that evening on the hill one week ago. Eventually Rengar realised that he would regret one thing, and that would be not acknowledging what's going on inside Kha'Zix's head.

"Good. I don't want my enemy to be distracted." Kha'Zix hissed and prepared his claws for an attack, and so did Rengar. Then it began, just like every time. Missed hits, blocked blows, dodged slashes, no successful attacks.

"Why can't you just get hit?!" Rengar shouted furiously, irritated by the fact that good ten minutes passed without hitting or getting hit.

"Why? Because you're just bad!" Kha'Zix taunted Rengar.

"Say one more word…" he growled.

"Well, maybe if you were good enough to protect your eye back then, then maybe your accuracy would be better now?" Kha'Zix spat another words like venom, enraging Rengar. With a roar he jumped towards Kha'Zix and grabbed him, successfully blocking his both claws, and rolled down the little hill. On their way down they hit some trees, receiving some minor scratches. When they landed, Rengar kicked Kha'Zix, launching him slightly further. They slowly got up, exchanging threatening stares.

"You're so dead…" Kha'Zix said and started approaching Rengar. "You're SO FUCKING DEA-" he shouted, but something beneath leaves on the ground tripped Kha'Zix, sending a loud, metallic sound to their eardrums.

"Big words for someone who can't even walk properly." Rengar laughed and mocked him. But when Kha'Zix started getting up, Rengar noticed a grimace on his face caused by a strong pain.

"Fucking…hell…" Kha'Zix mumbled through his teeth while trying to get up, but one of his legs refused to work properly. When he looked at it, he saw a bear trap locked on his foot. Rengar noticed it too.

"You…you planted it here, didn't you?!" Kha'Zix yelled at the top of his lungs. "You knew you didn't have any chances, so you cheated!"

"What? No, you're wrong!" Rengar replied.

"Do you think I'm gonna believe that blatant lie?!" Kha'Zix shouted again. He was furious.

"Do you seriously think I would do such a thing?! Think straight for a moment for fuck sake!" Rengar yelled back at him. Kha'Zix frowned and looked down.

"No, you wouldn't. Sorry." Kha'Zix apologised. They were silent for a moment. Kha'Zix then proceeded to release himself, but the latch seemed to be stuck. Rengar was just observing him, but then he decided to intervene. He hid his dagger in a sheath and started approaching Kha'Zix.

"What are you doing?" he questioned Rengar.

"I'm going to open it." he replied.

"I don't need your pity!"

"But you need my strength, it's impossible to open it by yourself!" Rengar spoke.

"And why would you care?! I'm your enemy, remember?!" Kha'Zix shouted. This question Rengar couldn't find answer to. He was right, he had no reason to help him, but something told him to do it anyway. Maybe it was his father's teaching, he thought.

"Alright then, help yourself." Rengar spoke calmly and turned his back to him.

"W-Wait, you're going to leave me like that now? After what you just said?"

"You said you don't need my pity." Rengar replied while getting further and further away.

"Wait!" Kha'Zix shouted. Rengar stopped and looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Kha'Zix looked away and bit his lip. Then he looked back at him.

"Alright. I need help…" Kha'Zix murmured. It was enough for Rengar, he didn't want him to feel ashamed, just to admit that he needed help. Without a word he got closer and kneeled down to open the trap.

"Here we go…" Rengar whispered to himself and grabbed both sides of the trap. Kha'Zix's leg looked gruesome. A bone was sticking out and it was bleeding pretty badly. Impact probably fractured part of his bone and forced it to shift forward. After inspecting the mechanism and his leg, he gathered his strength and started releasing him. When there was enough space, Kha'Zix lifted his leg and moved it away from the trap. Rengar decided to open the trap entirely, and when he did, he picked up a rock found nearby and threw it at the trap, destroying it completely.

"Hell, it looks bad." Rengar commented Kha'Zix's leg.

"Oh, really? Who would guess…" he replied. "But it'll heal, it always does." Kha'Zix added.

"Right, you and your superhuman healing. I envy you sometimes." Rengar admitted. It was pretty handy. As long as the wound isn't fatal, Kha'Zix's body will heal it. He wanted to stick his bone back inside, so he bit his lip and tried to push the bone, but for some reason he could do it properly.

"Need some more help?" Rengar offered pretty genuinely.

"No, I can…do it myself…" Kha'Zix replied, but he was surprisingly quiet. Rengar assumed that he was too ashamed to ask again. He looked at his hands, they were covered in Kha'Zix's dark, red blood. It was slightly sticky, what was odd.

"Hey it's okay, I will help yo-" Rengar looked back at Kha'Zix, but he was lying down.

"Unconscious?" Rengar asked himself. He poked him gently with his foot, but he didn't move. Great, Rengar thought. He decided to do this one last thing and leave. After kneeling down once again, he easily set the bone. As he suspected, it was slightly fractured, but not that much. Something caught Rengar's attention, though. Kha'Zix was still bleeding, but the fresh blood wasn't as thick and sticky as that on his hands. He smelled it and then tasted it. Rengar immediately spat it out and realised something.

"Poison?!" Rengar almost shouted. And not an ordinary one, it was a poison extracted from red berries here in Kumungu Jungle. They are good to eat, but with proper tools and knowledge you can obtain a poison that stops the wound from healing and also thickens the blood, making it impossible to circulate. If I leave him now, he will die, Rengar thought. But he had no idea where to take him. Without his help Kha'Zix had pretty small chances of survival, so he had to think. Rengar didn't know why exactly he wanted to save Kha'Zix, he probably wouldn't do the same for him, but he just didn't want him to die like that, lying in his own pool of blood. If what Kha'Zix said earlier was true, he would want to die in a fight rather than from a trap. Eventually he thought about one place where he could drag him and have an easy access to his medicines and herbs.

"Fuuuuuck…" Rengar exhaled.

* * *

Kha'Zix slowly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. For a moment he thought it was the Sun, but the longer he was looking at it, he realised it was in fact an oil lamp hanging from a wooden ceiling.

"Where am I…?" Kha'Zix whispered to himself. He moved to inspect his surroundings. He felt something soft underneath. When Kha'Zix lifted his head, he noticed that he was laying on a bed, and the soft thing under his head was a pillow.

"What the hell?" he said. It was an unfamiliar place and Kha'Zix didn't like places like that.

"Let your leg rest." Rengar told him as he was about to leave his bed. Kha'Zix immediately shifted his eyes towards him. He was sitting at the table in a chair.

"Calm down. You were unconscious, I brought you to my house." Rengar explained.

"I said I didn't need your help!" Kha'Zix shouted. He tried to stand up, but radiating pain in his leg convinced him not to.

"You would have died if I left you there!" Rengar shouted back.

"I would have healed you idiot!"

"You were poisoned!"

Kha'Zix closed his mouth when he heard him. Poisoned?

"The teeth of that trap were covered in red berry poison. It stops healing and thickens the blood. You would have bled to death." Rengar said, trying to calm his voice. "I applied a bandage soaked in herbs to revert that effect." he added. Kha'Zix looked at his foot. It was wrapped in a thick layer of bandages with two sticks on the sides to stabilize his bone.

"Also your tendon has been injured, but it's still intact, so it should heal by itself."

"Why?" Kha'Zix asked after a long silence.

"What why? You would have died."

"And what does it matter to you?!" Kha'Zix shouted at him, but it wasn't from anger, more like frustration.

"You know…honestly I have no idea." Rengar admitted. "I think it's because I want to kill you myself. I won't be able to do it if the poison does it first." he smirked. Kha'Zix was silent once again, he couldn't understand why Rengar did it, but in reality he was glad, he just refused to admit it.

"If you're expecting some gratitude, then I have to disappoint you." Kha'Zix broke the silence.

"You don't have to say anything, I know that you're grateful." Rengar raised his brow and smiled. Kha'Zix sent him a deadly look, but Rengar just laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"I just realised that you're not that bad as I thought." Rengar said. Kha'Zix frowned in confusion.

"And you judged it just from my angry face?"

"You're not angry, you're frustrated, maybe slightly embarrassed, but not angry." he replied.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm angry." Kha'Zix repeated himself. Rengar was puzzled for a moment, but then he connected some facts and then everything was clear.

"You don't understand emotions?" Rengar said out loud. "That would explain a lot…"

"Hey! I'm still here! Don't be speaking as if I was absent!" Kha'Zix said.

"I know that you're here, I just realised that you don't understand complex emotions."

"Are you implying that I'm some kind of retarded?!" Kha'Zix shouted and bared his teeth.

"Don't get me wrong. You're a creature from the Void, why would you need to understand such emotions? Anger, satisfaction, desire, those are enough for you." Rengar explained. For Kha'Zix it sounded reasonable, so he calmed down.

"Maybe you're right, but even if, I don't really care." he spoke and crossed his arms. "But let's stop talking about me. I wanna know who the fuck dared to poison me."

"I have no idea-" Rengar said, but then he thought about these men he met.

"Hmm? Why did you pause?"

"I…eh, it's nothing." Rengar replied. It would be unwise to tell Kha'Zix that he might have been poisoned by someone that Rengar is only suspecting. He would slaughter them the first time he has an opportunity.

"If you're not sure then spare me your assumptions."

"Probably an old trap left by poachers, I doubt you will find them here."

"Maybe, but I'm still mad as hell." Kha'Zix said. Suddenly Rengar heard a loud growl originating from Kha'Zix. When he looked at him, Kha'Zix tried to avoid his sight.

"The thing you are feeling now. It's called embarrassment." Rengar laughed quietly.

"I'm pretty fucking sure it's called hunger." Kha'Zix hissed.

"But there is a reason you're trying to avoid eye contact, huh?" Rengar spoke again. This time Kha'Zix didn't reply, he just remained quiet.

"Here. Take it." Rengar handed Kha'Zix a piece of freshly dried meat.

"No, I will hunt something for myself!" Kha'Zix yelled and tried to get up, but he forgot about his bandage. As he placed his feet on the ground, he immediately tripped.

"Watch out!" Rengar shouted and jumped forward. Before Kha'Zix landed on his face, Rengar grabbed him as he was falling. Kha'Zix looked at Rengar, they were only centimeters from each other.

"Are you alright?" Rengar asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kha'Zix mumbled and looked aside.

Rengar raised him a little higher, allowing him to stand on his healthy foot. Then he just collapsed again on the bed.

"Is the offer still available?" Kha'Zix asked, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, yes it is." Rengar replied and handed him a nice piece of red meat.

"It's…tasty." Kha'Zix spoke quietly when he sank his teeth in it.

"Good for a little snack."

"But why are you doing this? It's not like I will die if I don't eat for a couple of days." Kha'Zix asked a pretty good question.

"I…" Rengar mumbled. "I don't really know…"

"Well, there are some things not even you understand it seems." Kha'Zix said and took another bite. "So, since I'm in another trap right now, do you mind telling me some more about those emotions?"

"Got you interested, eh?"

"No! Well, maybe. Just…argh, just start speaking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint you with Rengar's and Kha'Zix's characters, because while I'm pretty sure you already know Rengar well and you like him, Kha'Zix might seem here like a goofy one, but don't worry, it's just because he is on Rengar's. mercy. I intend to make him more savage later, so don't worry. Like usual, see you next Sunday :D


	4. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily enough I found an inspiration today and wrote 3k words just like that. The pacing is similar to previous chapter, but starting from chapter IV it will be faster. Enjoy :)

**Chapter III - The promise**

 

Rengar wasn't sure if leaving Kha'Zix alone in his house was a good idea, but he had no choice. His foot, despite his incredible healing, needed some treatment and real rest. Heading south, Rengar was watching his every step, because at that point any trap could be lethal, because there was nobody around to help him. Surprisingly, he found no traps. It might have been just a coincidence, but the fact that the southern part of the jungle was free from traps seemed suspicious. Rengar wasn't searching for a long time, they didn't move their camp since the last time he met them. He thought it was empty at first, but then he noticed Connor sitting in front of a tent, reading a book.

"We need to talk." Rengar spoke as he was approaching him. Connor jumped in place when he heard Rengar, dropping his book on the ground.

"Oh, R-Rengar, what are you doing here?" Connor asked him while trying to calm down.

"I believe that you know why…" Rengar replied while squinting his eye.

"N-No…because of Cedric?" Connor swallowed. He was easily scared just by Rengar's appearance, but now his expression made him even more terrifying.

"Cedric? Why would I come here because of him?"

"I…I don't know…Maybe because of the traps?" Connor replied.

"Ahh, so you admit it…"

"I don't know why I wouldn't. I mean, Cedric's leg is in a pretty bad condition, but-"

"Wait, what?" Rengar interrupted Connor. Cedric was a victim of the trap? So would it mean that it wasn't their doing?

"Yeah. Luckily some mud and leaves slowed the impact. Otherwise we might have been forced to amputate his leg." Connor explained.

"So those aren't yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I thought those traps belonged to you." Rengar said. He was perplexed. If they were not the ones to plant those, then who was?

"Of course they don't! I told you, I'm just researching-"

"I know. Sorry for that." Rengar apologised.

"No, don't worry. You're supposed to protect this forrest. If I were you, I would suspect us as well." Connor replied.

"Did you notice the poison on those traps?"

"Yes, of course. The moment his blood started to thicken, I knew what we were facing." he replied. Rengar was genuinely astounded by his knowledge. As they were talking, Greg and Aaron returned.

"Oh Rengar, good to see you. I hope you know about those damned traps!" Greg spoke to Rengar. He seemed angry.

"Yeah, I know. I even stumbled upon one of them earlier this morning." Rengar admitted.

"You did?! A-Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I wasn't the one to trigger it, though."

"So who did?" Connor asked.

"Kha- I mean, an animal that I was chasing." Rengar quickly corrected himself. That would be both annoying and hard to explain who Kha'Zix is. On top of that he didn't want to make them panic, because they would definitely become paranoid after hearing that a creature from the Void is on the loose.

"You're lucky, Cedric on the other hand wasn't as fortunate as you…" Greg spoke.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to come with me." Connor spoke.

"Nonsense! It's a part of our job, don't worry too much." Greg reassured him.

"Actually, where were you a moment ago?" Rengar asked them.

"We were looking for and disarming those traps. Any idea who might have left them?" Greg replied.

"At first I was suspecting you, but now I have no clue…" Rengar sighed. Someone has turned his jungle into a playground and he didn't like that, but how to fight against someone whose appearance is unknown, Rengar thought.

"Anyway, sorry for bothering you. I'll be going now, I have to find the culprit." he said.

"Sure, good luck." Greg said and entered the tent to see how Cedric was doing. Rengar could hear loud cursing before he left their camp. He retraced his path to his house and after a while he was there. After taking a deep breath he entered his house.

"I'm back." Rengar spoke.

"Yeah, I see." Kha'Zix replied. Rengar wanted to say something, but then realised Kha'Zix can't possibly know about simple customs.

"Right, you can-" he said, but then he noticed that Kha'Zix was…reading. The book was lying on the bed and he was turning pages with his claw. It must have been hard to do without hands, but surprisingly, he managed.

"You can read?!" Rengar said rather loudly. It was the last thing he would expect from Kha'Zix.

"Of course I can, why couldn't I?" he replied irritated.

"Well, because…" Rengar mumbled. "Ah, whatever. Moreover, what are you reading?" he added and sat on a chair.

"I picked a random book from the shelf on the right." Kha'Zix replied and showed him the cover. Rengar snorted when he realised what he was reading.

"What's so funny?"

"You picked a romance novel my dad used to read. You might not understand it." Rengar explained. His father liked to read a lot, that's why he decided to publish his own books, even though they were just the guides.

"You're right, I don't understand it at all." Kha'Zix complained. "I mean, why would he do all of that for her? That's ridiculous!"

"He was in love I assume."

"Ah, love…" Kha'Zix spoke. "That stupid mix of emotions that makes you do illogical things for other person just for their appeal."

"Don't be so critical, it's not just a simple emotion that can be explained in a single sentence." Rengar said.

"But it's true, he wouldn't have done any of that for her otherwise." Kha'Zix spoke, relating to characters in the novel.

"Pff, like you would ever know. You're just a monster, you can't possibly understand it." Rengar spoke. Kha'Zix looked at him when he heard his comment. He looked and Rengar and slightly squinted his eyes, as if it was an insult.

"Well, maybe, but I doubt it's that complicated." Kha'Zix said and dropped down his sight.

"Actually yes, it is." Rengar said. "It's probably the most complex and hardest to explain emotion that exists."

"And why is that?"

"Because not only are there many types of love, but also all of them are indeed a mix of other emotions. But the most difficult thing is that they can vary, depending on the person." Rengar explained. "But changing the topic, how is your leg?"

"Better, but I still can't stand on it."

"Understandable, it's been roughly half a day since you stepped on that trap."

"If it wasn't poisoned, I would have been fine by now." Kha'Zix sighed.

"But it was, so deal with it. Anyway, I'm going to prepare something to eat." Rengar said. "I still have some meat from yesterday, so I'll heat it." Rengar added and picked up meat from a counter.

"Wait here, I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

"You can just toss me a raw piece." Kha'Zix said.

"Have you ever tried to cook it?"

"No, food is just for survival, and raw meat is just enough."

"Well," Rengar said, "then maybe this will change your mind?" he waved the meat in his hand and left. Kha'Zix rolled his eyes and returned to reading.

"Heh, love…" Kha'Zix said once more. He looked at the door and sighed.

* * *

"It smells…nice." Kha'Zix said when Rengar served him a plate of meat. Even though Kha'Zix shouldn't have been moving, Rengar helped him to sit at the table, because having to clean his bed sheets in case Kha'Zix dropped anything would be the last thing he wanted.

"This is a recipe my father taught me." Rengar said.

"But you just heated it."

"Look closer." Rengar replied. Kha'Zix took a better look at the piece of meat. Upon closer investigation he noticed it was coated in some kind of thick liquid with herbs.

"It's called a sauce. It makes meat more succulent and tastier."

"As I said, there is no point, food is just for survi-" Kha'Zix spoke, but the moment he tasted it, he silenced.

"And…?" Rengar asked, raising his brow as he saw Kha'Zix's face.

"It's…not as bad as I thought…" Kha'Zix swallowed and spoke. He couldn't compare that taste to anything he has ever eaten. And he liked that taste.

"Well, if it's just "okay", then maybe you'd rather have a raw piece?" Rengar spoke.

"I, uhh…it's fine, I can eat that." Kha'Zix looked aside. He didn't want to look at Rengar, but he accidentally looked at him anyway, and to his surprise, Rengar was slightly smiling, and it wasn't a grin or anything to make him uncomfortable, it was just a smile.

"And again, what is so funny?" Kha'Zix hissed at him.

"What?" Rengar questioned him, but then he realised what he was doing. Apparently he didn't intend to do it. "Well, you don't smile only if there is something funny."

"So what was the reason right now?"

"Emm…" Rengar wasn't entirely sure himself. For a moment he thought it was because Kha'Zix liked his food, but why would he be happy about it? He hates him, he shouldn't be happy.

"Nevermind, you'll just say that is too hard to explain to a monster like me or whatever…" Kha'Zix replied and took another bite. He didn't bother looking at Rengar, he just looked at his plate. Rengar didn't know what to say, if he didn't know Kha'Zix, he would have assumed that he was upset.

"I'll, uhh…go hunt something for tomorrow." Rengar said and got up.

"I don't intend to stay longer than I need to."

"I know, I need food for myself." Rengar replied and left. Kha'Zix looked at his plate and smiled.

"It's really tasty…"

* * *

It was Rengar's luckiest hunt ever. He managed to find his prey just after twenty minutes and killed it five minutes later. With a grin on his face, he started going back to his house. But as he was walking, he heard rustling in a bushes. He quickly dropped the corpse from his shoulder and drew his weapon.

"Calm down, it's just me." Nidalee said as she was leaving bushes.

"Can you at least once don't sneak up?" Rengar was irritated by her unhealthy habit of appearing in the least expected moments.

"I'll consider it, but for now let's put jokes aside. You might have been right about these men." Nidalee spoke.

"Seriously? Have you discovered something?"

"Not something, but someone." she said. "I saw a black figure placing something on the ground last night. When I wanted to get closer, he noticed me and fled."

"You let him escape?"

"I almost stepped on his trap! I had to choose a longer route, so he used the opportunity and escaped." Nidalee explained.

"Ah yes, those traps…"

"I assume you've already seen them."

"Yeah. Moreover, one of these men has stepped on it." Rengar said.

"Really?" she said. "So it just confirms my assumptions "

"What do you mean?"

"This person can't be one of them, because he wasn't as big as those three. If he wasn't so clumsy, I would suspect the man with glasses. The culprit was very agile and he knew what he was doing."

"So we're dealing with a human…" Rengar said out loud.

"Also I was in my human form, so my existence isn't a secret for him anymore."

"Do you think he saw you?" Rengar was concerned.

"I don't know. He had some kind of goggles on his head, maybe sight enhancement? Moonlight exposed him for a split second, so I got a good look at him. Very dark clothes, slim bag on his back, and goggles." she spoke. Rengar didn't know what to think, why would anyone come here just to place a couple of traps?

"We'll think about it tomorrow, I don't have any strength left to be running around in a dark."

"And why is that?" she asked. Right, Rengar thought, she doesn't know about Kha'Zix.

"I had a pretty long fight with a grass rhino. Bastard took me by surprise." he lied. He couldn't tell if she believed him or not, but at least she wasn't prying further.

"Alright, I'll look around then. Will you join me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I will." Rengar replied and picked up his prey. "Where will we meet?"

"Your house, half an hour before the sunset." Nidalee said and took off. Rengar sighed, something was telling him that it won't be so easy. Without further ado, he decided to go back.

* * *

"Remember Rengar, stay close to me and don't do anything stupid!" Rengar's father told him. "Grass rhinos are extremely dangerous and are able to kill you within seconds!"

"Yes, I know dad. You already told me that." Rengar replied. It was his first hunt ever, he was very excited about it. The last three weeks Rengar spent on learning about them, their behaviour, and attacks.

"I know boy, I know. I'm just scared that something will go wrong."

"Don't worry dad, it won't. And even if, I'll die in a fight as a hunter!" Rengar said in joy, but then his father smacked him in the head.

"Don't even talk like that young man! Nobody's dying today!"

"Ouch! Alright, sorry."

After a while they found it, but Rengar's father wasn't sure if it was a good idea. This one was an alpha male. Three horns instead of two, much bigger body, and even more aggressive. Upon closer inspection he noticed that he must have survived many tough fights, because its longest, middle horn was shattered, and its right eye was blind.

"You know what Rengar, I don't think it's a good idea." he admitted. He wasn't scared of it, he hunted down much more terrifying beasts in his career, he was just worried about Rengar.

"Oh come on dad! He's alone! We can take him down!" Rengar insisted. The man thought about it for a moment. Then, he decided.

"Alright, but you do EVERYTHING I tell you, understand?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Alright, let's do it." he spoke, and with a confident look on their faces, they confronted the beast.

* * *

"Boooooored…" Kha'Zix sighed. He wasn't interested in reading anymore, but there was nothing to do. Rengar doesn't need a lot to kill the time, so Kha'Zix found it boring to stay at his house. Without much thinking, he attempted to get up. Standing on his foot was still painful, but he could take a quick steps now, so slow walking was possible. When he opened the door, he was greeted by many trees and bushes, serving as a cover. When he looked up, he noticed a familiar hill.

"Seriously?" Kha'Zix chuckled when he realised how close to Rengar's home he was all that time. He had no clue there would be something hidden in there. Kha'Zix thought his little cave was hidden quite well, but Rengar's house definitely beat it. Before he left the barrier made of trees, he noticed a pile of stones beside his house. Kha'Zix wondered for a moment what would it be, but decided to ask Rengar later. When he walked forward, he knew where he was. Since there wasn't much to do in his condition, he decided to go up the hill. He sat down, exactly where he sat a week ago, and looked at the setting Sun.

* * *

When Rengar returned to his home, he was greeted by silence. And not just because Kha'Zix didn't say anything, he was absent.

"So he just left, huh?" Rengar spoke to himself. It's not like he was mad or upset, but Kha'Zix could at least wait for him. After all, Rengar saved his life and even fed him. The book that Kha'Zix was reading was still on his bed. It reminded him the times when his father used to read him or even make up stories when he was just a cub. Rengar spent this whole day in his heavy armor, so he took it off and threw on his bed. He was slightly sweaty, and so was his armor. The next day starts with a bath, Rengar thought. It was still very warm outside, even though it was evening. Rengar put on his green trousers, but held back from wearing shirt, he wanted to dry a little bit. Since Rengar didn't have anything to do and it was too early to go to sleep, he went outside. The sky was beautiful at that time. It was crimson red around the Sun, slightly purple further away, and dark blue everywhere else. A perfect weather to watch the sunset, just like one week ago. Rengar was mildly surprised when he saw Kha'Zix.

"I thought you were gone." Rengar spoke. Even though he was right beside him, Kha'Zix was still looking at the Sun.

"Considered it, I won't lie." Kha'Zix admitted. "But my place is too far away, my leg isn't properly healed yet for such a journey."

They remained silent for a moment, neither of them knew what to say.

"Mind if I join you?" Rengar asked unexpectedly.

"Well, I guess not." he replied and moved a little bit to the right, making some space for Rengar.

"Have you discovered its phenomenon?" Rengar asked him.

"No, it remains a mystery to-" Kha'Zix turned his head to Rengar and noticed that his upper body was bare.

"Is something wrong?" Rengar asked and looked at Kha'Zix. His eyes were fixed on Rengar's chest, which made him slightly uncomfortable, especially since Kha'Zix was just beside him."Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've never seen you without your armor." Kha'Zix replied and then lifted his gaze. "Why did you remove it?"

"It's hot and it was hard to bear in it." he replied and looked at the Sun. Although he could still feel Kha'Zix's stare, he tried to ignore it. Eventually he joined him and watched the sunset.

"I have a question." Kha'Zix spoke. "What is that little stone pile beside your house?"

"Did you touch it?!" Rengar almost shouted.

"Jeez, don't scare me!" Kha'Zix moved slightly away. "No, I didn't. I'm just asking."

"Ahh, sorry…" Rengar mumbled, but then he questioned himself why he apologised to him. "It's my father's grave. I buried him there after he passed away."

"I get it"

"Do you have some kind of family?" Rengar asked him. He was curious.

"Theoretically, everyone from the Void is related to each other." Kha'Zix said. "But I don't know my creators, nor I know anything about my, how you would call them, siblings."

"Wait, you make families there?" Rengar asked confused. It was very hard to imagine.

"Hell if I know. I've been there only for a moment as a voidling, and then immediately sent here, to this realm. You see, there are not many Void creatures here, because it's just barely possible for voidlings to survive."

"So how did you make it?"

"Well, I actually almost died." Kha'Zix said. "We adapt our looks to the first thing we devour. In my case it was an insect, a mantis."

"I doubt it's possible to live off eating small insects."

"And you're correct, it isn't. I was just about to die, but then I found an untouched carcass of a grass rhino. It was huge, just enough to evolve. I still remember how he looked."

"Well, almost every grass rhino looks the same." Rengar said.

"I know, but that one was bigger. Also he had three horns instead of two, but the middle one was broken. On top of that, his right eye was-"

"…blind…?" Rengar spoke suddenly, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kha'Zix asked. Rengar looked at him, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"It was the first beast I have ever killed with my father…" Rengar said slowly. "Alpha grass rhino, in a little coppice. It was too big, so we left it there…"

Kha'Zix was speechless. Does it mean that Rengar and his father indirectly saved him?

"Wait, you're kidding, right? There's no way that…" Kha'Zix said, but he indeed recalled hearing someone that day. He never saw them, he never wondered who they were, he just wanted to eat, to survive.

"Wow…just wow…" Rengar said. Was it fate? Or maybe coincidence? They will never know. They were just sitting quietly, watching the last moments of the Sun on their side of the globe. When it was completely gone, Kha'Zix spoke.

"You know what, it reminds me that book. The characters promised something to each other while watching the sunset together. They claimed that whatever happens, the Sun will remember their promise."

"What are you getting to with it?" Rengar asked him. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Kha'Zix do whatever he wanted in the end, after reading that novel he was even more mysterious.

"I wanted to make a promise to you." Kha'Zix said. A promise? "So since you already saved my life two times, I promise you that I will be the one to steal your life from you. Nothing and no one will do it, but me." he spoke. Rengar blinked in surprise. It sounded menacing, but at the same time he wasn't mad after hearing that. Quite otherwise, he smiled.

"Alright, but if you fail to do it, I'll take yours. That's my promise." Rengar said. Kha'Zix grinned when he heard him.

"It's late, I should be going now if I want to get at least some sleep." Kha'Zix stood up.

"Wait a moment." Rengar said.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I have a hammock, if you want, you can stay for one night."

"Seriously, what's wrong with your hospitality?" Kha'Zix raised his brows. "Will you invite everyone you hate and take care of them?"

"Not everyone, just those special enemies that I truly despise." Rengar chuckled. "Also, we're bound with a promise now, you won't keep it if you die. There are still some traps outside." he added. Kha'Zix pondered for a moment, but he just nodded.

"Alright then, but the bed is mine." he said and started going down. Rengar looked at him and frowned.

"Oh not a chance, the bed is mine!"

"Well…whoever's first then!" Kha'Zix laughed and jumped off the hill, directly above Rengar's house. Rengar ran to the edge, he saw Kha'Zix soaring down on his wings.

"That's not fair!" Rengar yelled and started chasing him. They never realised that they were smiling that whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see, Rengar and Kha'Zix are already creating some kind of a bond, even though they still don't realise it. There will be times when it gets stronger and weaker, but we all know what'll happen.
> 
> Also I know how tough my start as a writer was, I was lucky that my works have been noticed, but not everyone is that fortunate. That's why I wanna help a new writer. His name is Etheralus. If you would be so kind, could you please visit him and check his story? I know you might not be into yordles or OCs as a main protagonist, but a nice constructive review will definitely boost his confidence. I'll leave here a link to his profile: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5434501/ (yes, different site)
> 
> Anyway, thank you once again for reading, and see you next week :D


	5. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter, but still around 3k words, so I'm happy. I will make it up to you by the next chapter, which should be much more interesting. Enjoy

**Chapter IV - Exposed**

 

Rengar was lying in his hammock, covered with a thin blanket. Even though he ran as fast as he could, Kha'Zix bested him using slightly unfair means. Rengar wasn't mad though, quite otherwise, he had fun. There wasn't a lot of places he could have hung it, in fact there was only one, directly above his bed. Even though Rengar was convinced Kha'Zix wouldn't kill him in his sleep, he found it hard to fall asleep, especially since his nemesis was lying down less than one meter below. An hour or so passed and Rengar was still looking at the ceiling, contemplating. Eventually, out of pure curiosity, Rengar decided to see how is Kha'Zix actually sleeping. Does he make a weird pose, or maybe something even weirder, he thought. He slowly raised his head and peeked out. To his surprise Kha'Zix was lying on his side like an ordinary person. He wasn't used to quilts, so Rengar put it under the bed, but he accepted a pillow. Then his eye shifted to his face, he was wondering what kind of expression Kha'Zix makes while sleeping. When he lifted his gaze, Rengar realised that he wasn't actually sleeping and their eyes met. Kha'Zix quickly looked at the wall in front of him almost immediately after. For how long has he been observing me, Rengar wondered.

"Having troubles with sleep?" Rengar asked with sleepy voice.

"Mhmm." Kha'Zix turned his head slightly towards Rengar.

"Me too, but I believe you already figured it out." he replied and laid his head back on the pillow.

"You know," Kha'Zix said suddenly, "if someone told me that I would sleep just under you, I wouldn't believe him."

Rengar snorted very quietly, if only he knew how bad it sounded. He shook his head to get rid of that dirty thought.

"Same.", and then there was silence once again, but not for long.

"Rengar, tell me. What do you actually think of me? But be honest." Kha'Zix asked. Rengar was caught off guard by this question, he didn't expect it.

"Well…I…" he started, but didn't really know what to say. To be completely fair, he has never really thought about what he thinks. Hatred, that's what he always thought he felt, but only recently he realised there was something more to it.

"Nevermind, that's a stupid question…" Kha'Zix sighed.

"I always thought you're just a bloodthirsty, ruthless, and cruel beast that needs to be eradicated." Rengar spoke suddenly. "I always considered you a threat, a top priority issue." he added and looked down. The moonlight that was entering his house through the window beside his bed was illuminating Kha'Zix's face, making his eyes twinkle like two emeralds. "But now I can't say I feel the same." he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I still hate you, especially for the eye, but I can't say that I completely despise you." Rengar admitted.

"You don't…?" Kha'Zix spoke quietly. Even though Rengar saved him and all, Kha'Zix was almost sure he still was disgusted by him. It was surprising to say the least.

"Yeah, funny, right? I mean, I should want to make your life a living hell or something like that, but I don't feel that way. Frankly, I surprised myself with my today's actions." Rengar sighed and continued. "So returning to your question. I think that you're irritating, ferocious, rude…but also quite honourable and respectful. Maybe if we hadn't been enemies, we would be friends now?"

Kha'Zix repeated his words in his mind very carefully to make sure he understood everything. Rengar's feelings were much calmer than he expected, they made him smile a little, but he quickly buried his face in a pillow to hide it.

"Alright, we should sleep now. See you tomorrow." Kha'Zix said.

"Was I so boring I made you sleepy?" Rengar laughed quietly. Kha'Zix opened one eye and looked at him with a small smirk.

"Maybe it was just your voice that soothed my busy mind?"

"You're one weird guy Kha'Zix. Goodnight." Rengar said and attempted to go to sleep. To his surprise it wasn't long before his tired eyelid closed by itself, and drifted off.

* * *

Next morning Rengar, as usual, woke up very early. He stretched out and yawned.

"Morning…" Rengar said and looked down, but all he saw was an unwrapped bandage and two sticks. Not that he was surprised, but he felt a slight disappointment. After their little race, after their small talk, Kha'Zix still decided to vanish. Rengar sighed and got off the hammock. When he placed it back where it was, ate, and got dressed, he left to greet a day. But he was the one greeted instead.

"Slept well?" Kha'Zix appeared from behind the nearest tree. Rengar looked at him and asked.

"You didn't run away?"

"Why would I? I remember telling you "See you tomorrow.", am I mistaken?" Kha'Zix spoke. He indeed said it, Rengar thought, but he didn't know Kha'Zix really meant it.

"Well, yeah, you did."

"Alright then, so since it's early, maybe we should start searching for that bastard?" Kha'Zix suggested.

"You…want to go…with me?" Rengar was puzzled. His leg was alright, there was no need to invite him. Yet he did that anyway, even though he "hated" him.

"Do you see someone else here?"

"No, it's just…I'm surprised."

"Why? I believe we would both benefit from catching him, the two of us will do it faster." Kha'Zix explained. He was right in a way, but Rengar was sure Kha'Zix would rip that man's guts out, which he would like to avoid.

"Hmm, alright then, let's go." Rengar said and they departed. As they were walking, neither of them opened their mouth to say anything, they were just walking in silence. They were looking for clues or traces, maybe even another trap to analyze, but there was nothing. Rengar lead Kha'Zix away from south on purpose, he didn't want to encounter any humans uninvolved with Kha'Zix.

"Shit, there's nothing here!" Kha'Zix said suddenly, they were the first words said in a while.

"We've got to be patient, otherwise we won't find anything."

"How can I be patient when we searched for two hours straight and found literally nothing?!" he yelled and kicked a little pile of leaves on the ground. "Ah, fuck!" Kha'Zix yelled when did so. He looked down and saw a bear trap, exactly the same as that in which he was trapped.

"You're so lucky it was already activated." Rengar said with a slight relief in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I am." Kha'Zix exhaled nervously. He didn't want to go through that again, especially because it would be the same leg as previously. Rengar kneeled down to investigate that trap. It was weird it has been covered, yet activated.

"Wait, what is it?" Rengar spoke when he noticed bits of a black fabric in jaws of the trap.

"Found something?"

"Yes. It appears our culprit must have been in a hurry, because he activated the trap by accident and didn't bother taking it." Rengar quickly concluded. "The black fabric might be a piece of his coat, or maybe even a glove?"

"You know it just from that?!" Kha'Zix said surprised.

"Well, there are not many possibilities left." Rengar replied and got up after cutting off a small fragment. "He might have been startled by something and the trap has locked, catching a piece of his clothing. He didn't take the evidence with himself, he just covered it, which means he didn't have time to do that. Otherwise he wouldn't risk it." Rengar explained. Kha'Zix just looked at him, both confused and amazed.

"I thought you were a hunter, not detective."

"Ah, it's nothing, really." Rengar replied. It was nice to be complimented, even by your enemy. "But anyway, now we have something to start with."

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Kha'Zix asked.

"I…actually have no idea what to do now…" Rengar said defeated. He may have understood what happened, but just having a scrap of a black fabric didn't help. "If we just had a way to-" Rengar realised that there was a way to use the fabric. He needed someone smart, someone with proper tools.

"Connor…"

"What?"

"Ahh…nothing." Rengar spoke quickly. It was close, he better watch his tongue, he thought.

"So, a dead end?" Kha'Zix sighed.

"Yeah, for now. Alright, I'm going back. See you in a wee-" Rengar stopped. Right, that's what they do every week, fight until one of them dies, but neither of them is good enough to defeat the other. When Rengar thought about it, he actually didn't regret any second spent with Kha'Zix. Why he felt that way, he wondered.

"You were saying?" Kha'Zix snapped him out of his wonders.

"Ah, right." Rengar said, but then paused again. "Kha'Zix, do we really need to fi-"

"Can you make a full sentence, honestly?" Kha'Zix was getting slightly annoyed.

"Ah, nevermind. See you next week." Rengar shook his head. What was he thinking, he thought. Why would he even suggested that, he hates Kha'Zix, he wants to kill him, he wants to prove something. Or does he? As he was walking away, Kha'Zix spoke to him.

"Wait."

"Hmm? What is it?" Rengar asked. Kha'Zix looked troubled. He wanted to say something, but forfeited that idea.

"Nah, it's nothing actually. See you." he added quickly and took off. Rengar didn't waste more time on guessing what Kha'Zix may have wanted, so he just went his own path. When he was pretty sure Kha'Zix was far away, he turned south. The fabric he found, only Connor was capable of analyzing it. Maybe he will find any traces, Rengar thought.

"I need your help Connor." Rengar said when he entered their camp.

"Oh, hello Rengar. How can I help you?" Connor said when he placed down his book. "But please be quiet, Cedric is sleeping, he needs rest."

"Of course." Rengar nodded. "Can you check something for me?"

"It depends on what it is."

"I found this." Rengar said and showed him the black fabric scrap. "Are you able to find the owner?" he said and handed him the fabric.

"A-Ah yeah, yeah I think I can." Connor said. Rengar thought that his voice trembled, but it may have been stuttering. "Come to my tent, I have everything I need there." he added and lead Rengar to big, blue tent on the right. Connor unzipped it and entered. When they both were inside, Rengar saw a table with many instruments and flasks, bed, chest, and another long table.

"Looks bigger from the inside." Rengar whistled in admiration.

"You think?"

"Yeah, it's- watch out!" Rengar shouted when he saw a flask about to fall down, pushed by Connor's belt. He was almost sure it would break, but this his surprise Connor almost immediately turned and kneeled, catching it inches from the ground. Rengar opened his mouth when he saw that.

"That was…unexpected." Rengar said slowly. Who would expect Connor to do something like that.

"Well…it was rather random, I'm not very…agile, heh." he said and got up. "I mean, when my stuff is endangered, I do everything I can to save it."

"I get it. So what can you do with it?" Rengar pointed at the fabric.

"Well, I could check if our culprit left any DNA, also any traces of mud exclusive for different parts of the jungle. Furthermore, I could-"

"In common?" Rengar interrupted him.

"Ah, sorry. Ekhm, I can check if he left any part of his body, for example, dead skin, hair, nail. With this I could determine gender, height, possible body build. And if I find different types of mud here, we may be able to continue our investigation where that mud is present." Connor explained.

"This DNA thing won't be necessary. He's rather small, very agile, gender doesn't matter."

"H-How do you know?" Connor asked.

"Shit…" Rengar whispered under his breath. "Alright, I think I can trust you. I have a friend who saw him and described his looks."

"I…see." Connor said and placed the fabric on the table. "I think I'll be done in…I don't know, four hours?"

"Okay, I'll be in four hours." Rengar said. He looked one final time around his tent and noticed that his chest was locked. "Why do you lock your chest?"

"What? Oh, it's because…" Connor paused. "To be completely honest, I don't trust them that much, but please don't tell them." Connor whispered loud enough for Rengar to hear him. Rengar just nodded and smiled a little.

"Me neither." he replied and left Connor with his job.

* * *

"I'm ba- ah, right…" Rengar said when he opened the door to his house, but forgot that Kha'Zix was no longer injured. He was getting used to his presence, it wasn't as bad as he assumed it would be. Rengar sat on his bed to rest a little, he was walking this whole time, he needed it. He fell on his back and sighed deeply, not sleeping in the night and then waking up early wasn't a good idea. Rengar closed his eye, he decided to take a little nap before he comes back to Connor for the results.

A knocking woke Rengar up. He yawned. He had no idea how long has he been asleep, but felt pretty well and full of new energy. He heard another knock.

"Jeez, give me a break, Nidalee…" Rengar sighed and got up. He opened the door, but instead of a brown haired woman, he saw Kha'Zix.

"Kha'Zix? What are you doing here?" Rengar asked. He was surprised by his visit. Why would he come?

"Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to thank you properly for saving me." Kha'Zix said and showed what he was hiding behind his back. It was a grey headkerchief.

"It was nothing, really, you don't have to give me gifts."

"I won't give you gifts, just this one." Kha'Zix insisted and handed it to Rengar. He sighed and took it from his…hands?

"What the…?" Rengar frowned in shock and took a step backwards. "Since when you have hands?"

"Oh, that, right." Kha'Zix grinned. "When I was living with you that one day, I realised that having two functional hands is pretty convenient, so I grew them." he explained nonchalantly. In place where his claws were bending were hands, and his claws were now connected to his wrists. Rengar opened his mouth in confusion and tilted his head.

"You…grew yourself…hands?"

"Yeah, I did."

"H-How?!"

"Remember when I told you that we adapt our looks to the first thing we eat? It's just, how to describe it, main body." Kha'Zix said.

"What do you mean?" Rengar asked. He was perplexed, was he still sleeping?

"We can grow additional things if we eat something that has it. I didn't have my wings or spikes at the beginning, those are from insects. You don't even know how many of them I had to eat to grow mine as big as they are…" Kha'Zix sighed as if it was something he hates to remember. "So when we split up, I decided to hunt a brass gorilla, and eat his hands." Kha'Zix added.

"That's…the weirdest thing I have ever heard…" Rengar said, still confused a little.

"Hey, don't say it's weird! For me having long hair is weird, because it only makes fights harder!" Kha'Zix said quite loud. Rengar didn't expect him to get offended by it. Before their previous fight, they would say anything about each other, and neither of them would get offended. But now Kha'Zix acted like that, just because Rengar said it was weird to grow hands.

"Alright, alright! Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." Rengar quickly apologised.

"It's okay I guess, you have never came across something like that." Kha'Zix said calmly. Then he took Rengar's hand with his and placed a headkerchief in it. "Please take it." he added and looked into Rengar's eye. He felt slightly uncomfortable with Kha'Zix being so close while holding his hand.

"Ekhm, yeah, sure, I'll take it." Rengar said and laughed awkwardly. Kha'Zix smiled faintly and started going back.

"Alright then, see you later." he said before he vanished. Rengar was standing there surprised, why would Kha'Zix gift him? He forgot to ask him from whom he took it, but it was probably some poor guy's that ended as his meal. He folded it and hid in one of his pockets of his armour. Rengar looked behind him. There was nothing to do, and he didn't want to sleep anymore. Without thinking twice, he closed the door and went to Connor. Maybe he'll learn something during his work?

Eventually he got there, but didn't meet anyone. Greg and Aaron were gone, Cedric probably still resting, and Connor presumably working. Rengar walked to the big tent he was earlier in and lifted the clothed door. To his surprise, there was nobody inside. Rengar looked around, but he didn't notice anyone, so he entered. As he walked through the tent, it looked almost as if a tornado made its way here. There was a shattered flask on the ground, some clothes on his bed, and…a key in his chest. Rengar wondered what might have happened. Temptation was too strong, Rengar walked to the chest and lifted its cover. He opened his eye wider and and his jaw dropped when he saw what it contained. He saw bear traps, dark clothes, goggles, and two gloves, but one of them was shredded. Then he heard something drop behind him. Rengar turned around and saw Connor, he dropped his book when he saw him searching his chest.

"It's you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know how many of you suspected Connor to be the vilain, but I hope it wasn't too obvious. I was giving hints throughout the story, so it wasn't that hard actually. Also if you are impatiently awaiting something emotional, don't worry, it'll happen VERY soon… :) In the next chapter? Probably not, but another one…? See you next Sunday :D


	6. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so inspired currently that writing these comes extremely easy. There should not be any delays and bad days of mine, so don't worry, quality content only xD. Just a little warning, this chapter contains EXTREMELY GRAPHIC scene, so if you're not fond of these or just don't want to read it, don't worry, you'll be warned. Then you can just skip the fragment, there will be a short summary of what happened. It was my first time writing that kind of stuff so I hope it is…good? Can gore be good? Nevermind, enjoy :D

**Chapter V - Sacrifice**

 

Rengar was staring at Connor in disbelief, he couldn't believe that it was all a facade. He genuinely believed them, trusted them, but they just used his trust to hunt under his nose.

"So it was you all this time…" Rengar whispered, he still couldn't grasp the situation, he was shocked.

"I…I can explain." Connor spoke quickly. Maybe not everything was a lie, he was trembling just like the first time they met.

"Oh you better explain immediately…" he replied and stood up slowly, making sure he heard every word, every syllable.

"Sit down, I don't intend to flee."

"I'll be standing."

"Alright then…" Connor paused for a moment to gather thoughts. "First, I have to assure you, I was doing it alone." Connor said.

"Like I would believe you." Rengar said, getting more and more angry with every second passed.

"No, it's true, and I'm going to prove it in a moment." Connor said and sighed. "I didn't come here to do any research, that was a lie, but I didn't come here to hunt either. I'm actually looking for a very rare…ingredient." he said. Rengar looked at him confused.

"Ingredient? Do you want to make a soup or something?" Rengar mocked him, he still couldn't tell what was a truth and what was a lie.

"No, a potion, a medicine." Connor replied. "I have a sick sister, who-"

"Right, it's ALWAYS a sick relative. Spare me those lies and just admit you're a poacher!" Rengar burst.

"No, that's the truth, really!" Connor tried desperately to convince Rengar. "When I told you I'm from Piltover, I didn't lie, and I am a student, but my cause was to find a substance that would save Lucy, my sister." Connor explained.

"And what would that be, this…secret ingredient, huh?" Rengar pushed. Connor took a deep breath.

"Void creature's blood." he said. Rengar frowned and opened his mouth when he heard him. Void creature's blood?! How could he possibly know about Kha'Zix's existence?

"How…how do you know?" Rengar mumbled.

"So it was true? I knew I didn't come here for nothing." Connor sighed in relief.

"Wait, so you weren't sure?" Rengar asked.

"No, I wasn't. Someone claimed to have stumbled upon a Void creature here, in Kumungu Jungle. I didn't know if I could trust those rumours, but it was better than just standing and doing nothing, waiting for a miracle to happen." Connor said and picked up a book from the ground. "Of course doing it alone would be a suicide, that's why I hired them. My family is quite rich, so I could afford it all. Sadly, you can't buy the blood anywhere."

"So that's why you didn't tell them? To avoid chaos?" Rengar said. He was starting to believe his story.

"Not only that. Who sane would even agree to that?" Connor said and laughed quietly under his breath. "But I will do everything for her, even descent to hell itself." he added. Rengar could see determination in his eyes, something that he has never seen in him before. Maybe he wasn't lying after all?

"Aren't you afraid that four men might not be enough to slay a Void creature?"

"Of course I'm afraid. I even bought this to raise my chances." Connor said and picked up a little bottle from the table, containing a red liquid.

"A healing potion?" Rengar asked. He heard about them, they are being infused with magic during the brewing process in order to drastically maximise healing properties. They say that the strongest ones could even make one's limb reappear. But Rengar never saw it with his own eye.

"Yes. It cost me an arm and a leg. I just hope it won't cost me my life as well…" Connor added. "Also now it would be three men instead of four."

"Right, Cedric…" Rengar said quietly.

"I was trying to get them as far as possible from the traps, but he just had to chase that stupid hare…" Connor said, angry at himself.

"What is your sister suffering from anyway? I mean, wouldn't that potion be enough?" Rengar asked him.

"Sadly, it wouldn't. It's not something you can just heal." Connor said. "It's a rare, magical condition, almost like a curse, which makes one's memories start to seal. Your body has to fight it by itself, that's why I need this blood."

"And why is it that dangerous that you're risking your life?"

"It starts almost unnoticeable. You just become forgetful and start mistaking events from the past. Then you forget everything, your relatives, friends, names. At the very end you even forget how to eat, sleep, talk, and breathe." Connor said. Now when he explained it, it sounded much more terrifying and life threatening. Rengar just nodded in silence when he understood the real danger of that condition.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but not even the potion may be able to help you." Rengar said after a moment. "I fought him many times, but I never succeeded."

"Well…but you haven't died yet."

"Yeah, I haven't." Rengar said. But then Rengar thought, maybe Kha'Zix would allow him to take some of his blood? "How much do you need?"

"Excuse me?"

"The blood, how much do you need?" Rengar repeated.

"Oh very little, I have a syringe here. Its capacity greatly exceeds what I need, but the more, the better." Connor said and pointed at the syringe at the table. It was rather small, so it might not be a problem to get some. "But why are you asking?"

"Believe me or not, but I may be able to bargain some of his blood. He owes me." Rengar admitted.

"He…owes you?"

"It's…a long story. Anyway, you want that blood, is that right?"

"Yeah, more than anything!" Connor said.

"Alright, let's make a deal. I'll bring you the blood, but you'll leave immediately, and I'll take the potion with me." Rengar said.

"I accept!" Connor agreed without hesitation. He knew he could trust Rengar, and he appreciated it.

"Okay, it may be done before nightfall, so expect me even today. Then you can leave once the Sun rises again." Rengar suggested.

"Oh you don't even know how grateful I am!" Connor shouted in excitement. "I'll go now and disarm all the traps I have planted."

"You remember all of them?" Rengar questioned him.

"But of course I do. I intended to do it once I killed the Void creature anyway, but now I can do it without having to fight him at all." Connor said and took a disarming tool from under the table. "I should be back in three hours or maybe even less. Good luck Rengar." Connor added, and happy left the tent. Maybe it wasn't all a lie, Rengar thought, he was still cheerful and kind. Without waiting any longer, he picked up the syringe and left. It was getting darker, but the Sun was still quite high in the sky. Rengar remembered that Nidalee wanted to meet with him in the evening. If only she knew Rengar has already found out who the culprit is. Having some time, Rengar decided to look for Kha'Zix. It wasn't very hard the day before, because he would just come to Rengar himself eventually, but this time he couldn't find him. He looked around his house, on the hill, he even checked his most common hunting places, but to no avail. Rengar was slightly disappointed. He wanted to give Kha'Zix's blood to him as quickly as possible, but it appeared that he would need to wait for another day.

As he was waiting in front of his house, Rengar thought what his relationship with Kha'Zix is like. He wasn't really that bad, to be honest, he was quite…nice. Mean and sarcastic too, but it doesn't change the fact that he was gladly surprised. After five more minutes of his inner dispute, Nidalee finally arrived.

"I see that you're very eager to help me find this man…" Nidalee said as she was approaching Rengar.

"I just didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to wait outside." he replied.

"Alright then, let's not linger here. Come on." she said and turned around. But Rengar didn't move. "Why aren't you coming?"

"Nidalee, I have to tell you something." Rengar sighed.

"What is it?" Nidalee asked and rested her hand on her hip.

"I actually know who that person is."

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!" Nidalee almost shouted. She was shocked. She couldn't believe that Rengar hid something so important from her.

"Calm down! I found out only two hours ago." Rengar explained.

"Oh, sorry." she quickly apologised. "But who is he?"

"Remember that frail man with glasses? You'll be surprised."

"You're kidding? It was him?" Nidalee said. He was right, she was surprised.

"But there is more to that. Listen closely." Rengar said and then briefly encapsulated Connor's story.

"A fucking Void creature is on the loose and you decided to tell me now?!" Nidalee shouted at Rengar.

"Hey, put that spear down!" he shouted back when she raised her weapon. "He doesn't really go far, I thought it would be better to keep it a secret!"

"You thought? You thought?!" Nidalee said angry.

"Alright, maybe it wasn't the brightest idea after all…" Rengar mumbled. "But seriously, put that spear down woman!"

"Gah, I'll make you regret it later! Now, where are they?" she asked Rengar.

"Still on the south, they haven't moved since we found them."

"Alright, then-" Nidalee said, but she paused when she heard a rustle and movement nearby. Rengar heard that as well. After a moment, there was silence.

"Hmm, probably a hare or maybe a fox." Nidalee commented.

"Yeah, you may be right…" Rengar said, but it didn't sound like a small creature to him.

"Alright. As I was saying, take care of it." she said. "But tomorrow I want you to tell me about that…creature."

"Sure, I'll tell you everything." Rengar agreed. It's a right thing to do, Nidalee deserves to know. He knows that Kha'Zix is impulsive and may behave unexpectedly, so telling her is important.

"How did you meet him anyway?" she asked.

"Well, that's a very long story, but just recently we started…hanging out?" Rengar replied slightly confused. Yes, they were hanging out this whole time and they never realised it.

"You were hanging out with him?!" Nidalee opened her mouth in shock.

"I mean, I saved him once and he wanted to pay me back somehow, I'll explain later. He was sneaking up to me, and-" Rengar paused. Wait, sneaking up? So what if what they heard before wasn't a hare or a fox or even an animal? "Oh God, Nidalee, I have to go!" Rengar shouted and ran.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" she shouted, but Rengar ignored her. He was running as fast as he could. It might have not been Kha'Zix, but if it was him, then he had to hurry. For a moment Rengar had doubts, but then he heard a gunshot and an echoing scream.

"Oh no…what have I done?!" Rengar shouted as he was running. Kha'Zix was eavesdropping for sure and learnt their location. After a minute he arrived, but what he witnessed was beyond imaginable.

**\- Graphic Warning -**

Rengar covered his mouth in both disgust and terror. Greg's half smashed head was lying on the ground, the grass around was covered in his brain and blood. His body has been torn apart, his limbs scattered around, and his upper body pierced by a dozens of spikes. Rengar circled his massacred body and tried to get to Connor's tent, but there was another gruesome scene yet to be seen. Aaron, or rather his remainings, because it couldn't be called a corpse anymore, was smeared all the way to his tent. The view of bloody pieces of meat and flesh was nauseating. It was hard for Rengar not to step on him, but he managed. When he was entering the tent, he expected the worst. He gulped and uncovered the insides, but to his surprise and relief, there was nobody in there. But then he realised, Cedric! Maybe Kha'Zix missed him? Rengar quickly jumped over his body and opened the tent, but the sight immediately pushed Rengar away. He kneeled down and suppressed the urge to vomit. Both the walls and even the ceiling were covered in a mincemeat which Cedric has become. Rengar wanted to abandon that damned horror scene, but he couldn't find Connor. Trying to hold himself together, he searched for Kha'Zix's traces. It was hard to find anything in these pools of blood and intestines, but then he noticed that some of them were facing the other way, away from that gore.

**\- End -**

**(Rengar found everyone massacred except for Connor and followed Kha'Zix's traces)**

Not looking back, Rengar immediately followed these traces. He had no idea that Kha'Zix was capable of causing such a terror. Now that he was thinking about it, he was truly terrified of him. Rengar couldn't see much, but he could hear something. It sounded like running. It must have been Connor or Kha'Zix, or maybe both. Without any hesitation, he ran towards them. As he was getting closer and closer, he could hear them much clearer. Then he saw Connor, ducking, running, avoiding Kha'Zix as fast as he could, but Kha'Zix didn't intend to give him a break.

"Connor!" Rengar yelled. He looked at Rengar, but it was his doom. Because of that, he didn't see incoming death.

"A grave mistake…" Kha'Zix hissed to his ear a second before he impaled him on his claw. Connor cried in agony as his life was running away from his body. He tried to reach for something,but Kha'Zix kicked him off his scythe, making him drop it. Rengar was running towards him during that scene. Just as Kha'Zix was about to make Connor join his team, Rengar jumped in front of him and blocked Kha'Zix's attack.

"That's enough!" Rengar shouted. Kha'Zix looked at him confused and jumped back.

"Oh, Rengar! How nice of you, you left them for me to play with!" Kha'Zix grinned mischievously. Rengar was truly aware of Kha'Zix nature at that moment, his wrinkled forehead and frown was saying enough. He shook his head and turned to Connor. He crouched and lifted him.

"Connor, hey, you hear me?" Rengar said to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Re…Rengar? Am I…am I dead…?" Connor said quietly. He coughed blood, he was on the brink of death.

"H-Hold on just a little while longer! Where do you have the potion!" Rengar asked, searching his pockets, but Connor placed his hand on his.

"It's pointless…it can't…heal lethal injuries…" he whispered. Speaking has become difficult for him. "Please…save…Lucy…for me…" Connor added. "Her...address…tent…" were Connor's last words. All his muscles let go, his facial expression became blank, and his eyes stopped moving. Rengar closed his eye and gritted his teeth. He placed his hand on Connor's face and shut his eyelids forever. He turned his head to Kha'Zix, his eye was burning with anger. When he looked at Kha'Zix, he was inspecting a small bottle. It was the thing Connor was reaching for.

"What a treat. Not only have I had a chance to play with them, but also I've got a reward!" Kha'Zix said and snickered. Rengar stood up and approached Kha'Zix. "Hey Rengar, I don't know how to thank-" was all he could say before Rengar's fist landed on his face, sending him on the ground.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Rengar shouted at the top of his lungs. Kha'Zix growled quietly and grabbed his head. Pulsing pain in his head made it hard for him to stand up, so he stayed on the ground.

"The hell…why'd you hit me…?" Kha'Zix asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why?! You just murdered four people and you're asking why?!" Rengar shouted.

"Yeah, why? What is so hard to understand?" Kha'Zix asked again. Rengar just frowned and gave up. In the end, he was wrong. Kha'Zix WAS a monster, a bloodthirsty creature, an abomination. Before Kha'Zix realised, Rengar was beside him. He felt a little sting.

"Ouch! What was that?" he asked Rengar.

"Not your fucking business." Rengar replied and moved away. The pain was gone now and Kha'Zix got up.

"Hey, what has gotten into you?" Kha'Zix was confused, his twisted personality didn't see what he was doing wrong.

"You killed four innocent men! You killed my friend!" Rengar shouted. Maybe it wasn't a long relationship, but Rengar considered Connor his friend, even after he lied to him.

"Your…friend?" Kha'Zix tilted his head. He looked aside, was he actually realising his mistake? There was a long pause. A dead silence. But Rengar broke it.

"You know…I thought…" Rengar swallowed. "I thought you were something more, that maybe…that maybe I misjudged you. But no, I was right." he looked straight into Kha'Zix's eyes, filled with anger. "You're a monster, you disgust me." he hissed through his teeth. Kha'Zix opened his mouth, he couldn't believe what Rengar just called him.

"Hey, they started it!" Kha'Zix tried to defend himself, but there was nothing that could calm Rengar.

"So that was the reason to SLAUGHTER them like pigs?!" Rengar yelled. He reached to his pocket and took a headkerchief that Kha'Zix gave him and tore it in half. Kha'Zix just watched in terror as his gift was being destroyed. "I don't want to have anything to do you, you hear me?!" he added in fury.

"Rengar, I-"

"Shut up!" he shouted. He leaned forward and said very slowly "In six days I'm gonna treat you as kindly as you treated them…"

Kha'Zix frowned in sorrow, he couldn't understand what he did wrong to upset Rengar so much. He couldn't bear those emotions gathered in him, so he turned around and fled. Rengar tried to calm down by slowly inhaling and exhaling, but he couldn't. Instead, he just looked at Connor once again, and then went to his tent. Because of the adrenaline and anger, he didn't care about the blood and guts everywhere. He entered Connor's tent and searched his chest, the most probable place he could have hidden her address. He found a little box inside. There was a letter addressed to someone's house in Piltover. He saw his sister's name on the envelope. He looked on the table and saw a small vial. After picking it up, Rengar filled it with Kha'Zix's blood and then wrapped with a thick layer of clothing to prevent from shattering. Then he put it inside, but he thought that he should write his own letter, a letter to her to let her know that her brother will never come back. He found a pen in his mess and a piece of paper and started writing. When he was done, he folded it and put inside. Another thing he found in Connor's chest was a small sack of gold, he took it as well, he would need it. With nothing left to do, Rengar returned to his house. To his surprise, Nidalee was in there, waiting for Rengar to explain himself.

"Jeez, you know it's rude to-" Nidalee said, but then she saw Rengar's face and blood stains on his hands. "What happened?" she asked, she was worried.

"Don't ever go there, those images would haunt you in your dreams." Rengar said bitterly. He came closer to her and handed her the package. "This has to be sent to this address as soon as possible. Are your connections available?"

"Well, yeah, but- what? To Piltover? It's so far, you would need to pay them triple the amount!" she said, but then Rengar handed her a sack he found.

"Then let it be four times the amount and make them hurry." Rengar insisted and sat on his bed. He covered his face with his hands, trying to forget what he saw, but it was impossible. Nidalee sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you saw, but it must have been horrible." she said.

"It was worse than horrible, it was a nightmare…" Rengar whispered. He was used to seeing blood, killing, being injured himself, but it was too much even for him. He had to process it in peaceful, silent place. Nidalee gently patted his back.

"I'll go now." she said and stood up, but Rengar grabbed her hand.

"No, please, don't go…" Rengar begged her, he had tears in his eye. What he saw scarred his mind permanently. Nidalee just nodded and sat beside him again.

"Alright, I'm not going anywhere." she said quietly. Rengar sighed and closed his eye. "You should rest, lay down." she suggested and made Rengar more space. Without questioning her, he laid down and looked at her.

"Pathetic, isn't it? A grown man, a hunter, can't bear some blood…" Rengar spoke.

"Shh…just go to sleep." Nidalee whispered and covered Rengar with quilt. She didn't have to wait long. After a moment Rengar was already asleep. She sighed and got up. As she was reaching for the door, she hesitated. Whatever Rengar saw, it was ITS fault, Nidalee thought. And whatever IT is, it's still somewhere there in the dark. She swallowed and took a step backwards. She inspected his home, she found some blankets and another pillow.

"He won't be mad…" Nidalee said to herself and laid down beside Rengar's bed. She blew the candle and went to sleep.

* * *

Lucy was painting in her room, trying to imprint her dearest memories on the canvas. Sadly, she couldn't remember for whom they were, but she knew that they were for someone she cared about. She sighed and stood up. After leaving her room, Lucy went downstairs, and she was greeted by her maid.

"Good morning Lucy, I hope you slept well." the maid said.

"Oh, I did, thank you…" Lucy replied, but forgot her name.

"Rose." the maid said.

"Ah, Rose, right, sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry, I understand you're having difficult times now." Rose said and led her to the living room. "I'll prepare you some tea. Gabriel, one of your two brother, is already awake. Can you tell him later to come down? I can't let him work on your medicine without having eaten properly." the maid said.

"Yes, Gabriel. I'll let him know." Lucy said and smiled. Rose smiled back and went to the kitchen. Lucy was wearing her favourite red dress, or at least they said that it is her favourite. For her it's new every day. Her long, dark hair, darker than a moonless night, was reminding her that eventually all her thoughts will be as dark as her hair. She remembered that someone used to take care of them, but she still couldn't remember who. Her second brother? Yes, him. But what was his name? Lucy couldn't tell. Suddenly someone barged into their house.

"Elliot, have some manners!" Rose scolded the man who couldn't calm his breath.

"Co…Connor sent a package…" he gasped and handed Rose a small box. She opened her mouth in disbelief, did he make it?

"Go to Gabriel, now!" Rose commanded Elliot who didn't like the idea of running on the stairs, but it was urgent. Rose opened the box and saw a dirty clothed ball and two letters.

"Come Lucy, these are for you." Rose told her and handed the letters. "We'll be upstairs, wait for us, okay?"

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere." Lucy replied and returned to the living room. She sat on the couch and took the first letter in a beautiful envelope.

"Dear Lucy,

It's me, Connor, one of your brothers. I wanted to let you know that I'm fine and I'm close to getting what I came for. Don't worry, I'll definitely save you. Even if you don't remember me, I want you to know that I'll do everything for you. Expect me soon.

Connor"

Ah, so it was Connor. Lucy giggled, how silly of her to forget such a nice name. How thoughtful of him, she thought. She gently placed it beside and reached for another letter. This one was different, it was folded carelessly, and the paper was dirty. Lucy wondered what was the reason, but decided to read it first.

"Hello Lucy. I have to disappoint you, it's not Connor who is writing. My name is Rengar, I'm a hunter in Kumungu Jungle…"

Lucy paused. Rengar…she heard this name from Connor, he read about him in books. What an honour to receive a letter from someone like him, she thought.

"...I don't know how to write it properly, so I'm just gonna write it. Connor succeeded, he obtained the medicine to save you, but paid the ultimate cost. He died, but as a hero. In his last words he begged me to send you this package, and I couldn't reject a dying man's request. I hope it was worth it and your life will be saved."

Lucy's face was in tears, even though she didn't remember, she felt an indescribable pain in her chest.

"Connor…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect that twist? Yes? No? Anyway, I wanted to "spice it up" a little. I mean, there wasn't happening much in that story, so I think it was a nice exception. I don't think a scene like that (gore) shall happen again, at least not in that story. I'm not a fan of it, but I did it here in order to show Kha'Zix's true nature, just as I promised I would do. I also hope that those of you who are anticipating the love aspect aren't bored yet, you just have to wait. I know that I used to make them fuck in like 4 or 5 chapters, but this time I wanted to write something else, something longer with a message. Now it's not just a fanfiction to me, it's a reflection of me and how I feel in certain situations, and also of society and people I know. So a message to those sexthirsty (not that it is wrong xD), you have to wait a little longer, sorry x). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, see you next Sunday :)


	7. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another long chapter. I personally didn't expect that myself, but the more, the better. I guess this is the middle of this story, unless I suddenly decide to add something more. It's still too late to plan what to write next, but I was thinking about continuing my previous series, or maybe even a sequel to this, but I don't know. I still didn't write a promised story about Nasus and Renekton showing how they got along, so maybe it'll be the next thing? Anyway, it's a topic for another day, enjoy this chapter :)

**Chapter VI - The Hunt**

 

 

Rengar woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around in panic, but after a moment he realised that it was just a dream. Rengar sighed and uncovered himself. When he placed his feet on the ground, he felt a sheet of fabric underneath. He looked down and saw some blankets and a pillow. She stayed over, he thought, how nice of her. Rengar was happy that even though Nidalee and he had some rough times, she was eager to help. He rubbed his face and chest with his shirt and then changed it to something more fresh. For once he was glad that his father had so many shirts. Rengar didn't want to throw away any if his stuff, but some of them were completely useless for Rengar or were using too much space. Then he folded the blankets and placed them in the closet. Suddenly he heard a gentle knocking. Rengar smiled, now she even paid him a visit, what a thoughtful woman.

"Hey Nida-" Rengar paused immediately when he opened the door. For a split second he saw that scene from yesterday. It was Kha'Zix standing before him. Shivers ran through Rengar's body the moment Kha'Zix moved.

"It's me…" Kha'Zix spoke quietly, he seemed upset.

"Why are you here…?" Rengar managed to ask him without showing fear, but he kept his voice down in order to do it.

"I…" he stopped. He looked aside and then again at Rengar. "I wanted to apologise."

"What?" Rengar said confused. For a moment he forgot that unpleasant feeling from a second ago. Kha'Zix was apologising to him?

"When I saw you yesterday…when I saw your face…I don't know how to describe that…" Kha'Zix admitted. There were many emotions in him back then and at that moment, he couldn't describe them. "I felt disappointed in myself, I don't know why…" he mumbled. Rengar didn't know what to say, Kha'Zix sounded so genuine, but he didn't want to trust him. It was a dilemma he couldn't solve. To trust his guts and avoid that monster from the night before, or listen to that completely new person?

"You shouldn't be apologising to me…" Rengar said bitterly. He was right, except some bad dreams and horrible images in his head, Rengar didn't lose much, except for his trust to Kha'Zix of course. Connor and the rest lost much more, their lives.

"I know, I just…couldn't resist it, I was angry, and…" Kha'Zix sighed. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am a monster…" he added while looking down at his feet. For some reason all that fear Rengar was feeling suddenly vanished.

"Well, if that's what you wanted to say, then I accept your apology." Rengar replied, but his voice wasn't very reassuring. It made Kha'Zix even more miserable.

"I…I know that you don't want to know me anymore, but…" he said and took two pieces of grey fabric from between his wings, ", I want you to keep it. I can't just throw it away, but looking at it makes me remember what happened." he chuckled nervously, "I think it is called a sentiment, but a negative one…". Without even realising it, Rengar's expression changed. He felt little sadness.

"Kha'Zix…"

"No, I get it, who would want anything from a bloodthirsty monster I am…" Kha'Zix's voice trembled and took a step back. "I…I'll be going now…" he added and turned around. He was almost running, he wanted to disappear, get away as fast as possible.

"Wait!" Rengar reached his hand and shouted before Kha'Zix dove into trees. He turned around and looked at him. "Let's…talk inside, alright?" Rengar spoke. Kha'Zix's antennae rose and he sighed in relief. Slowly, he approached Rengar, and then entered his house. Rengar closed behind him and pointed at the bed. "Sit, we'll need some time to settle it."

"Sure…" Kha'Zix replied and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So…I think it's safe to assume that you have some…killing tendencies." Rengar started.

"Yeah…I guess that's true…" Kha'Zix replied, even though he didn't seem to be proud of that.

"I mean…I think I shouldn't be mad about something you have no control over, but…" Rengar paused. He didn't know how to say it.

"I killed your friend…" Kha'Zix said suddenly. "In that book, I read there that friends are very important people in one's life. And I took him away from you…" Kha'Zix added.

"To be honest…he wasn't really my friend." Rengar admitted. Kha'Zix looked up at his face slightly confused. "I mean, I liked him. He was kind, smart, and he had a noble cause, but calling him a friend might have been a little too fast." Rengar replied. Now that he was thinking about it, it wasn't actually a lie, his judgement was too fast.

"So…you're not mad?"

"Well, of course I am. I still liked him."

"Ah, alright, I get it. Or actually no, I don't." Kha'Zix sighed, "I guess you can't explain it to a monster…" he added quickly. Rengar couldn't recognise Kha'Zix, he wasn't himself. Kha'Zix that he knows is confident, stubborn, proud, but this one is completely different. Did he actually change because of his time spent with Rengar? But wouldn't that mean Kha'Zix felt at least a little bit of sympathy towards him? Then Rengar realised, maybe instead of denying himself all the time, Kha'Zix should embrace who he really is, but try to control that?

"You know what, I don't care." Rengar spoke suddenly.

"What do you mean…?" Kha'Zix tilted his head, he was puzzled.

"If you really are a monster, so be it. Why would you change your nature?"

"Because…" Kha'Zix hesitated, "Because I terrified you…"

"Then control it, don't change it!" Rengar came closer, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him gently. "If you don't want to terrify me anymore, then control it around me. If you don't want to upset me, be nice just to me and those I care about." Rengar tried to motivate Kha'Zix with his little speech. Kha'Zix didn't know what to say. He thought that Rengar wanted him to be different, that he didn't like that creature he was, but then he told him that he was fine with it?

"You…you accept me?"

"And why the hell wouldn't I? You are who you are, there's nothing more to it." Rengar said and smiled reassuring. He didn't realise until now that Kha'Zix had a solid change of heart and maybe he should change himself as well.

"But…I am-"

"It doesn't matter!" Rengar interrupted him, "I really miss that Kha'Zix from two days ago!" he added. Kha'Zix's eyes were wide open, did Rengar just say that he miss him? "So now stop feeling sorry for yourself and move on!" this time Rengar smiled very wide. Kha'Zix laughed quietly and nodded.

"Alright then…if you accept me, then I will accept myself as well."

"No, you have to promise me that."

"But I just told you-"

"This vow you can break, but a promise cannot be broken, once promised thing must be kept." Rengar winked, but with one healthy eye it looked more like a blink.

"You have to keep promises…" Kha'Zix repeated to himself. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, I promise. I'll accept myself."

"And that's the spirit!" Rengar stood up and laughed. He grabbed Kha'Zix's hand and pulled up. They both laughed after a moment.

"What's that commo- tion…" Nidalee said when she opened the door, but what she saw wasn't what she had expected. You don't get to see a vastayan laughing alongside a Void creature everyday.

"I…can explain." Rengar said after a moment of silence.

**\- Five minutes later -**

"So you're saying that he, Kha'Zix, isn't an ordinary Void creature and you just became buddies?" Nidalee summarised what she just heard. It sounded unbelievable, but she trusted Rengar.

"Well…I think?" Rengar spoke. Nidalee might be right, he may have become, as she described it, buddies with Kha'Zix.

"Who are buddies?" Kha'Zix asked.

"It's somewhat a synonym to friends." Rengar replied.

"Wait, are we friends now then?"

"Uhh, I guess?" Kha'Zix smiled when he heard that. Rengar just laughed quietly, there still are some things he has to tell Kha'Zix.

"Alright, so maybe I'll come later, when, you know, you're alone Rengar." Nidalee said and got off the bed.

"Wait a moment." Kha'Zix stopped her. With a slight hesitation, she turned to him and asked as nicely as she could.

"What is it?"

"You're Rengar's friend, aren't you?" Kha'Zix asked her.

"Well, I think we are."

"Yes, I suppose we are." Rengar added.

"Oh, good, then I shouldn't kill her, right?" Kha'Zix asked, but it sounded more like a rhetorical question. Nidalee froze in place and Rengar opened his mouth. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Uhh, I mean, yeah, you REALLY shouldn't kill her, but don't say such things around people you are referring to!" Rengar said to Kha'Zix. He just nodded, he looked like he was trying to remember every Rengar's advice.

"Alright, sorry for that." Kha'Zix apologised to Nidalee.

"No, it's fine I suppose." she smiled awkwardly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go." she added and left. Rengar knew that she felt very uncomfortable, but Kha'Zix is someone who needs to be used to.

"I think she dislikes me."

"Well, until yesterday she didn't even know about you. Give her time."

"Alright." Kha'Zix replied. "So…as friends, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Emm, well…" right, Rengar thought, now he has to explain Kha'Zix THAT. "Friends spend a lot of time together most of the time. They can…do things together, and…" Rengar wasn't a specialist himself, except for his father, he wasn't spending much time with anyone, so he couldn't really tell.

"I know! Let's hunt something!" Kha'Zix shouted. Actually that was an idea that Rengar liked.

"That's honestly a great idea." Rengar commented. Kha'Zix smiled, but Rengar didn't know if that was because he praised him or agreed to his plan. "But what do you want to hunt?"

"I was thinking about…a grass rhino."

"A grass rhino? Why it?"

"Well, as you probably know, to fight him you have to find a perfect balance between strength and dexterity. I'm very fast, but I'm not very good with strength." Kha'Zix admitted. "I have never slain it once in my life, I want to change it. It'll be a nice exercise as well."

"Okay then. I know where their lair is, so maybe we'll find an isolated rhino." Rengar suggested.

"Alright, lead the way then!"

"Oh hold on! I haven't eaten yet, I'm starving."

"Oh, me neither actually." Kha'Zix admitted. Rengar smiled and got some dried meat for both of them. When they were full, they went for the hunt. After half an hour they finally found them, but they were mostly in small groups.

"Fuck, and how are we gonna get only one?" Kha'Zix whispered.

"It will be hard, I forgot it's their mating season now." Rengar admitted. He really doubted that they would find a single one, but he didn't want to disappoint Kha'Zix so fast. They were circling their lair, but they couldn't find anything.

"You know, if we don't find it, then it's okay." Kha'Zix spoke quietly.

"Well, I didn't want to upset you, but I don't think we can find an opportunity today." Rengar spoke. Kha'Zix just nodded and started returning, and Rengar joined him. But after approximately ten minutes, Kha'Zix suddenly hid behind a tree and gestured Rengar to do the same.

"What is it?" Rengar asked.

"We found it!" Kha'Zix whispered in excitement. Rengar raised his head and indeed saw a rhino, a big one.

"An alpha male. What a coincidence." Rengar admitted.

"So what is the strategy?" Kha'Zix asked. Rengar recalled everything his father told him that day.

"Alright, listen. Despite his appearance, he's very fast, he'll impale you on his horn in no time. The best way to avoid his charge is to dodge left or right, he can't really change the direction."

"Okay, what next?"

"His skin is very tough, almost like a stone, but it's fragile on his belly, but you have to be cautious, the moment he realises someone is under him, he will try to crash you with his weight."

"So how are we gonna kill it?" Kha'Zix asked.

"There is one good way, but it requires two people. That's how my father and I defeated it."

"Yes? How?"

"One of us has to sneak up to him, the second one on the other hand has to catch his attention and force him to charge. Then the first one has get on his back just before he charges, he won't notice it if angered. But here is the trick. The bait has to be in front of a tree, and dodge as late as possible, so he can ram into it."

"Ah, and I suppose the one on the back has to jump off the moment before collision?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Exactly. The momentum would send you away, or worse, into the tree, and probably smash your bones. But then he'll be stunned for a moment, that's when the person on the back strikes." Rengar explained.

"Alright, I want to be the guy in the back!" Kha'Zix immediately chose his role.

"I knew you would choose it. Alright, try to get to him and give me a sign when you're ready." Rengar said. Kha'Zix nodded and their plan officially started. Kha'Zix entered his stealth mode and quickly hid behind the tree near the rhino. Once there, he was visible again, and nodded. Rengar left his hideout when he saw his sign and shouted to catch rhino's attention. Immediately after it stopped eating grass and looked at Rengar. It snarled and snorted at him as a warning, but he had no intention of running away.

"Come on! I'm not scared of you!" Rengar shouted again. This time the rhino moved his legs and turned to Rengar, giving signs that he's about to attack. Kha'Zix, meeting Rengar's eye, knew that it was high time to execute the plan. He quickly moved to rhino and with a little help of his wings, he jumped on it. A second later he started running. Rengar took a deep breath while anticipating his foe. When he was roughly five meters away, Rengar rolled to the left, avoiding his strike just perfect. At the same time Kha'Zix was awaiting his time to shine. When he saw Rengar's dodge, it was just a matter of seconds when collision happens. The rhino couldn't stop because of its weight and rammed into the tree, making all leaves rustle. But Kha'Zix was already on the ground, he jumped off and smoothly soared down. The rhino was shaking its head to recover, but it was the time to finish it. Using the time window Rengar just bought him, he dove under it and slashed with both his claws, leaving an "X" mark on his belly, and then immediately rolled out. The rhino growled in pain, and then collapsed on his side unable to keep the ground.

"Now, finish it!" Rengar shouted. Kha'Zix didn't need him to repeat, he charged at him, and with his full force he pierced his upper belly, successfully destroying its heart. After a moment of spasms, all life left it. Kha'Zix then looked at his claws and smiled widely.

"I did it! I killed it!" Kha'Zix shouted proud of himself.

"Good job, it went better than I expected." Rengar said as he was approaching. Then after a moment when Kha'Zix calmed down, he corrected himself.

"No, we killed it."

"Hey, I just lured him, that's all."

"But without it I wouldn't have killed it, so the credit goes to you as well." Kha'Zix insisted. Rengar smiled, he didn't want to argue, and he was actually happy that Kha'Zix didn't just blindly take all the credit.

"Alright then, WE killed it." Rengar said. Kha'Zix nodded and smiled. Then he turned to the corpse of the rhino.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"Well, the last time I fought it, I just took its leg and left the rest for wild cats to consume. We can do that."

"Okay, let's take it then." Kha'Zix spoke. Rengar got closer and kneeled. He pulled out his knife and started cutting off his leg. It was massive, but Rengar was strong enough to lift it.

"Need some help?"

"No…just…let's not stop." Rengar spoke and started going. When they were at Rengar's house, Rengar cut the meat in smaller pieces. The excess he left to dry and the rest he cooked. Kha'Zix and Rengar shared a meal while sitting on a log, watching sparks in the campfire, and talking.

"I see that you liked it." Rengar said, referring to their hunt.

"Of course! I didn't know that you're such a pro!" Kha'Zix said and took another bite. Rengar laughed when he heard him.

"Nah, I'm not a pro, I'm just really good."

"Isn't it like the same?" Kha'Zix asked with full mouth.

"Well, maybe?" Rengar said and shrugged. Then they both laughed. When they were done, Rengar suggested that he would go to Nidalee to talk and maybe convince her that Kha'Zix poses no threat, and Kha'Zix would just rest for a while. He accepted and then Rengar went to see her. After a while, he was greeted by a cougar and a tiger.

"Hi, um, I'm Nidalee's friend, do you know where she is?" Rengar spoke to them. Even though they didn't understand a word, they knew what he wanted. They are cats, and Rengar is a lion vastayan. He is as close to nature as they are, so they see him as a friend. They led him for two minutes and then he saw her resting on a tree.

"Oh, Rengar. How can I help you?" Nidalee asked. The big cats left them and Rengar got closer.

"I wanted to talk, I think I owe you."

"Then you're thinking correctly." she spoke. She jumped down and faced Rengar. "Okay, you can start." Nidalee added and folded her arms.

"So…Kha'Zix and I fight once per week and try to kill each other, but we both can't see the end if it, because we're practically equal. During one of our fights he got stuck in on of Connor's traps and I saved him. Then I was taking care of him and eventually we realised that we don't hate each other that much as we claimed. And then yesterday happened and now here we are." Rengar told her quickly. She nodded slowly and tried to analyse what she heard.

"Just want to confirm. He won't be hostile towards me or my family, yes?"

"Don't worry, he won't. Well, probably unless you start." Rengar replied. Then she grabbed her chest and sighed in relief.

"Thank God! I was so, so terrified!" Nidalee said. Then she looked at Rengar. "You have strange friends Rengar."

"Hey, you live surrounded by cats, not me."

"Well, that's true, but I'm an independent woman." she replied, trying to make her face as serious as possible, but she lost it and burst with Rengar into laughter.

"Gotta admit, that was good."

"I know it was." she spoke and smiled. Then she sat on overgrown root and invited Rengar to sit beside her. When he did it, she spoke.

"Hey, Rengar, I wanted to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you properly for helping me with that whole trap situation, without you I might have not figured it out." Nidalee said. Unlike earlier, her voice was warm and genuine.

"Oh that was not a problem. That's what friends are for." Rengar replied.

"Yes, but still." she spoke and kissed Rengar in a cheek. He opened his mouth in confusion and blushed a little. Nidalee just giggled when she saw his reaction. "Oh man, if you could see yourself right now!" she laughed.

"Hey, d-don't make fun o-of me!" Rengar turned to the other side.

"I'm not, actually, I wanted to ask you something." she spoke again. Rengar looked at her, still slightly blushing.

"What is it now?"

"I was thinking, aren't you…lonely?" she asked.

"Well, no, I have you and Kha'Zix, also before-"

"I didn't mean that, dummy." Nidalee added. Rengar then opened his eye wider. When Nidalee saw his expression, she herself became slightly embarrassed. "Well, I know that it is very sudden, but…do you perhaps want to…you know…" she laughed awkwardly. She brushed her hair out of embarrassment.

"Nidalee…I…"

"I get it! You're probably scared and all, but don't worry, it will be alright!" she added. "I mean, we're pretty close, and we probably won't have a chance to meet anyone else, so-"

"Wait Nidalee…" Rengar interrupted her. She just nodded when she realised she was talking like crazy.

"Sorry, speak."

"I…well, you're pretty and all, but…I don't think it would work. I'm sorry." Rengar spoke after a pause.

"Oh…yeah, right, it's probably too early. Jeez, Nidalee, you're too quick-"

"No, I didn't mean the time." Rengar added. Nidalee looked at him confused.

"What? Then what is it?" she asked. "You just said that you like me, and that I'm pretty, and-"

"I know! I know, but…it just wouldn't work, trust me."

"Huh? Okay, now you've got to tell me why." Nidalee folded her arms and pierced him with his eyes.

"You…don't have to know!" he spoke.

"Of course I do! I have to know the reason! Only a gay would deny such a godly body." she winked and looked at Rengar, but when she saw his face, she realised. "Oh…" was the only thing she spoke afterwards. They were sitting in an absolute silence for at least a minute.

"Well, at least I know it's not something with me." she replied, but Rengar was still silent. "Hey, you hear me?!" she shouted and made Rengar jump in place.

"Ah! Of course I do!" he replied but then looked down again.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with it, I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, but I'm not." he replied. "I mean, my father would kill me if he knew, he despised them."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Who hurts his own son?"

"Well, maybe not killed, but abandoned for sure."

"Don't be ridiculous Rengar!" Nidalee said to him. "Also, I don't want to sound rude, but you don't have to worry about it anymore." but then she regretted saying it. "Wow it sounded much better in my head." she added, but Rengar then laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended." he replied.

"Oh okay, I thought I said something very inappropriate." Nidalee spoke. "But changing the topic, aren't you sad that, you know, you probably won't meet someone like you?"

"I already accepted it." Rengar admitted.

"Well, I mean, masturbation is fun too, but it can get boring." she said nonchalantly. Rengar frowned and looked at her highly confused. "What?" she looked at him as if she didn't say anything weird.

"I uhh…I accepted that as well." he said. "Unless a miracle happens, I will be alone."

"Well…or unless you're into overgrown insects…" she spoke quietly.

"What the fuck Nidalee?!" Rengar shouted. He knew she was capable of very perverted comments, but this time she crossed the line.

"What? You like him, he likes you, just figure out if he's into you and-"

"I don't like him THAT much!" Rengar replied, still annoyed by her.

"Oh, so you're not denying that you might be into him~?" she raised her brows and leaned closer.

"Wha…" Rengar leaned back and mumbled. He never once thought about it, but when she mentioned it, he actually liked him, a lot. But to that degree?

"Well, as for me it is slightly fucked up, but there are worse fetishes, so I think I'm okay with that." she spoke.

"I never told you that it's true!"

"But you never denied it." she grinned.

"Ugh, you're the worst!" Rengar growled.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry for that. How can I make it up to you?" she asked, but it sounded more like a mockery.

"You still remember how to sew, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Can you fix it?" Rengar asked her and handed her two pieces of torn fabric. She inspected it closer and sighed.

"Well, yeah, I think I can, but it won't look the same. I still have some fabrics, I can make you a new one." she offered.

"No, it must be this one." Rengar insisted.

"And why is that so important?"

"Because…it was a gift…" Rengar mumbled, knowing that he just sentenced himself to another wave of Nidalee's comments. As expected, she raised her hand to her mouth and grinned.

"Don't you even try to open that wretched mouth of yours…" Rengar added before she said anything. She just smiled and turned around.

"It'll be fixed by tomorrow. Have fun~" she said as Rengar was leaving. He showed her his middle finger as a farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if those jokes and "funny" references made you cringe, but for me they are funny xD. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, also sorry for posting it later than usual, I just lost the sense of time, I am so grateful that I how so much inspiration. Don't forget to comment if you liked (or disliked ;P) this chapter and see you next Sunday :D


	8. I promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta admit, I was anticipating this chapter as much as you guys, well, but maybe just because I know what will happen and I want to know your reactions. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter VII - I promised**

 

 

"So…is everything alright?" Kha'Zix asked Rengar when he noticed that he became rather quiet. He just returned from Nidalee and for some unknown for Kha'Zix reason Rengar had difficulties holding a conversation.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…Nidalee told me something that made me think and it's hard to forget about it." Rengar told him. In fact, he wasn't lying. Nidalee's words were still ringing in his head, could he really…be able to fall in love with him? Rengar seriously doubted it, yet he couldn't look at Kha'Zix for more than five seconds.

"Maybe you can share with me and we'll think together?" Kha'Zix offered. Since Rengar called him his friend, Kha'Zix was nothing but super nice to Rengar, he even stopped adding sarcastic comments here and there. Not that he was upset about it, but Rengar had to get used to him once again. Or maybe just get used to kindness?

"Uhh…you know, actually it's not that important. What's more important, it's getting late."

"Oh you're right! I should be going!" Kha'Zix said when he realised how dark it has become outside without realising it.

"You know, you could always stay over, you already slept here once." Rengar suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to refuse. I don't want to be a burden. Also it's your house." Kha'Zix said as he was getting ready to leave. He pushed the handle and took a step into darkness. "I guess we're seeing again tomorrow?"

"Sure. Goodnight Kha'Zix." Rengar said and smiled. Kha'Zix smiled back and nodded. After that, he left, but the moment he did, Rengar sighed. It didn't take long for Rengar to realise that this whole time he was in fact lonely. He spent most of his time with his father, and even though he was trying to make Rengar ready for his disappearance, and even though Rengar thought he succeeded, Kha'Zix reminded him how much he missed company. He took off his clothes, blew a candle, and laid in bed. He looked at the ceiling and exhaled deeply. Even if, and only if, he could love Kha'Zix, would he be able to feel the same? It would be very disappointing if Rengar made his mind and then Kha'Zix would just reject him not knowing what to do about it. But for now Rengar didn't have to worry, because he wasn't feeling those kind of emotions. With everything sorted, he closed his eye and fell asleep.

And then three days passed like that. The third day Rengar went to Nidalee to retrieve the headkerchief he gave her to fix, and to his surprise, it looked better than she said it would. Yeah, there was a line of sticking out fabric and threads running through the middle part of it, but it wasn't bothering him. Rengar and Kha'Zix were spending each day together, from dawn to late evening. But then Kha'Zix would go away and leave Rengar again and again, every time deepening his already deep feeling of loneliness. And then the fourth day has come, and just as previous three, it was amazing. It was getting late, but the Sun was still visible.

"You cheated! Again!" Rengar complained when Kha'Zix won another race. He used his wings once again to safely close the distance.

"I? Cheated? I just used the opportunity." Kha'Zix laughed. Rengar smiled mischievously and squinted his eye.

"Oh so that's how we're playing?" Rengar said slowly. Then he jumped at Kha'Zix who was on the bed and started tickling him. But after a moment Kha'Zix asked him pretty calmly.

"What are you doing?" he said as Rengar was sitting on top of him and trying to find at least one spot that would make him laugh.

"Okay, that's awkward." Rengar smirked.

"Were you…trying to tickle me?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Yeah, I was…" Rengar admitted and sighed. "But I suppose you're not tick-" Rengar didn't end his sentence because Kha'Zix pushed him aside and quickly jumped at him.

"Okay, let's find out if you're as tough as I am!" Kha'Zix shouted in joy.

"Oh no no Kha'Zix don't do it!" Rengar tried to stop him, but to no avail. Rengar was extremely ticklish, it was one of his weaknesses he didn't like to admit he had. Then Kha'Zix assaulted him with his fingers, making Rengar burst in laughter just after a little touch.

"You're such an easy opponent, I just touched you!" Kha'Zix said to Rengar who was trying to push his hands away and cover himself, but Kha'Zix was too fast.

"Haha, stop please!" Rengar was laughing hysterically and rolling to the left and right, trying to make it difficult for Kha'Zix to continue. After a moment he stopped and was just sitting there and looking at Rengar with a grin on his face as he was trying to calm his breath.

"I guess that's the fight you are destined to lose." Kha'Zix laughed quietly. Rengar just snorted and looked at him.

"Yeah…I never was good at resisting it…" Rengar admitted. Kha'Zix then helped Rengar to get up. They both sat on the bed and laughed, but then after the moment Kha'Zix seemed to be absent. Rengar tilted his head and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Rengar asked, but then Kha'Zix raised his head like a spring.

"What? No, I just…dozed off, that's all." he laughed and scratched his head.

"Oh, okay."

"Actually, Rengar, there's one more thing I want to do with you today." Kha'Zix spoke suddenly.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Do you…want to look at the sunset with me?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Sure, you don't have to be so careful while asking about it." Rengar spoke and got up. He reached his hand and helped Kha'Zix get up as well.

"I know. I just…no, it's nothing. Let's just go." Kha'Zix spoke as they were heading towards the place where this crazy week started. When they arrived, they sat under the tree. They came just in time, the Sun just started to hide behind the horizon.

"I think I finally understand why people like to look at this." Kha'Zix spoke suddenly. "It's like something ends, but tomorrow is another day."

"Everyone sees it differently, but your definition is very meaningful as well." Rengar said.

"Seriously? And what is it to you?"

"Well…I see it like…even though you can make many mistakes, you still have an opportunity to fix them."

"Hmm…interesting." Kha'Zix said and looked at the Sun. It was almost completely gone, only a piece of it was still visible. But Rengar never moved his eye from Kha'Zix, he kept looking at him. Then, without really thinking, he leaned closer to him, but when Kha'Zix noticed it and looked at him, he immediately backed off.

"I was…I thought you have something on you, but it was just my imagination." Rengar quickly made up something.

"Oh, thanks." Kha'Zix said and all his attention returned to the sunset. Rengar looked at it as well, but instead of admiring, he was wondering what happened. He almost kissed Kha'Zix. Why, he thought. Was he actually feeling something towards him? Rengar shook his head and tried to push this thought aside, but the more he was trying to forget, the more he was thinking about it. The Sun was already gone, so Kha'Zix stood up.

"Let's go back, shall we?" Kha'Zix looked at Rengar.

"Oh yeah, sure, let's go." Rengar smiled and grabbed Kha'Zix's hand. He stood up with his help and then they went. When they were in front of his house, Kha'Zix spoke.

"This is a farewell I suppose…" Kha'Zix said.

"I think it is…" Rengar said, but he thought that Kha'Zix seemed upset saying that, but maybe it was just because he wanted him to stay.

"So…tomorrow?" Kha'Zix said.

"Yep, as always."

"Okay, good…" Kha'Zix nodded, but before he left, he got closer to Rengar, and then…he hugged him. Rengar didn't know what to do about it, he was shocked to say the least. Kha'Zix has never ever done anything like that before. But instead of thinking about it, Rengar wrapped his own arms around him. It felt nice, really nice. The last time he was hugging someone was very long time ago when his father was still alive. Then they slowly released each other, they were both slightly blushing, even though it was hard to notice on Kha'Zix's already red-shaded face.

"So…see you." Kha'Zix spoke quietly and left. Rengar was just standing there, both happy that he had an opportunity to hug him, and sad that it ended. He then hit his head and shook it again.

"Oh man…am I really doing it?" Rengar asked himself. He sighed. It's not like he didn't want to love him, it's that he was scared. Then a small droplet fell on his face. He looked up and saw dark clouds on the sky.

"And that would be the end of a nice and warm week…" Rengar said and went inside his house before it started raining. He didn't know what to do with himself, he didn't know if he could keep meeting with him without feeling weird around him. He sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. Maybe he should just tell him? But what if he won't understand? Or worse, that he'll understand but reject him anyway? Rengar's eyelid started closing on its own from this brainstorm. He decided to think about it next morning.

When he woke up, he was hearing something loud outside. Rengar looked through the window, it was still raining. He frowned, he hated rains. He left his bed and stretched out a little. Kha'Zix comes typically after thirty or forty minutes after he wakes up, so he had plenty of time to think. Rengar really, really wanted to tell Kha'Zix what he feels, but the fear was too strong. Then maybe he could talk with him about emotions some more before he confesses anything? But another thing was that Rengar wasn't particularly sure if he was in love. What if he was feeling like that just because he was lonely and was scared of being alone for the rest of his life? But then Rengar decided. Before doing anything, he'll make sure that Kha'Zix has the necessary knowledge and when Rengar is sure his feelings are true and stable. The only thing that was left was waiting, but the minutes seemed to be hours at that moment.

Still, something was off. Rengar was sure that almost an hour has passed, yet Kha'Zix was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was because of the rain, he thought. Then he thought about yesterday's evening and their hug. Rengar smiled, the fact that he didn't feel even an ounce of disgust was a good sign. To be honest, Kha'Zix isn't disgusting. He has a normal body, just shaped differently and covered in some kind of natural armour. The only thing that is disgusting in him is his way of killing, but not always.

"And to think that exactly one week ago we were fighting to death…" Rengar laughed. Ridiculous, right. But then he stood up and looked at the door in disbelief. Was Kha'Zix's absence a result of him waiting for Rengar? Rengar gulped. No, he refused to believe that, but for some reason he couldn't stop feeling that anxiety. He quickly grabbed his armour, weapons, and despite the rain, he burst through the door and ran. He just wanted to confirm that Kha'Zix wasn't there, he wanted to make sure that he'll come, but when he got closer to that damned meadow, he saw Kha'Zix, sitting under the tree, the same tree where he was sitting every single week.

"Kha'Zix! What the hell are you doing here?" Rengar shouted. The rain was falling down mercilessly, turning their arena into a swamp.

"And what do you think? You're late." Kha'Zix replied and got up. What did he mean late? He couldn't be serious.

"But…aren't we friends? I thought that those fights were over?!"

"We are Rengar…but we have to do it…"

"But why?!"

"I have to keep the promise!" Kha'Zix shouted back. Rengar then remembered, Kha'Zix did promise him to end his life, and then Rengar told him that the promise has to be kept no matter what. Rengar bit his lip, he screwed up.

"Kha'Zix, this one promise you don't have to keep, I won't be mad!"

"But I promised! I will feel bad if I break it, whether you like it or not!" he shouted. The rain was making it hard for them to hear each other, so Rengar took a couple of steps closer.

"And what if you kill me?!" Rengar asked him.

"Then I will keep my promise!" he replied without remorse. It really hit Rengar. But he couldn't blame him, it was something new to Kha'Zix, one week wasn't enough to understand all of it.

"Now please, get ready!" Kha'Zix added and bared his claws.

"I'm not gonna fight you Kha'Zix!"

"Then you will die for sure!" he replied, but it sounded like he wanted him to defend, to survive his attack.

"Kha'Zix, I know you don't want to do this!" Rengar tried to convince him as hard as he could. Then he thought about something. He took the headkerchief from his pocket and showed it to Kha'Zix. "Look! It's fixed! I care about you, so please stop it!" he shouted. Kha'Zix hesitated when he saw his gift, fixed and intact, but then he shook his head.

"That's exactly why I have to do it! Because I care! Now raise your damn weapons!" Kha'Zix threatened him.

"No! I refuse!" Rengar replied. Kha'Zix growled and charged at Rengar, but instead of attacking him with his claws, he punched him in the stomach. Rengar gasped and kneeled down. He coughed and looked up at Kha'Zix.

"Fight or you'll die!"

"No…no I won't!" Rengar shouted, but then got kicked by him in the face. That forced him to fly back. He was covered in a mud and dirt.

"I said fight!" Kha'Zix sounded furious. Rengar slowly got up, he was bleeding from his nose. He swept the blood away.

"I said…that I won't…"

"I'll force you to!" Kha'Zix charged at him again, but before he did anything to Rengar, he punched him in the face. Kha'Zix wasn't expecting it, but managed to keep his ground and stayed on his legs. Then he smiled, but it wasn't that cheerful and joyful smile that was greeting him every morning.

"Now that's better…" he said and showed his claws. Rengar knew he didn't have a choice but to fight. He drew his dagger and unlocked his claw, ready to fight.

"I don't want to do this…" Rengar said quietly.

"...me neither." Kha'Zix replied and started the torrent of ruthless strikes and slashes. Even though Rengar was reluctant, he was blocking and reflecting his attacks, but he wasn't fighting back. Kha'Zix noticed it, so he decided to make him strike back. Knowing that he didn't have to block, he started attacking without thinking, which made Rengar lose his ground. Some of his attacks almost got him, but he really didn't want to strike back. Eventually Kha'Zix found an opening in his defence and punched his face with all his anger. Rengar wasn't ready for that kind of attack. He fell down and collapsed on his chest.

"Are you still not gonna fight?!" Kha'Zix shouted. Rengar slowly got on his knees and touched his nose. Then he moved his hands very quick, and the cracking noise followed it. Then he stood up and looked at Kha'Zix. And attacked. He rushed at him and slashed, but Kha'Zix parried.

"Now that's what I was talking about!" Kha'Zix yelled. Rengar was angry, but he still didn't want to hurt him. He decided to play his game, but still just try to tire him. If the result of this fight will be the same as the previous ones, it will be over. Then he'll convince Kha'Zix to break his promise. But for now he had to fight. He stroke again and again, pushing Kha'Zix to defence. But he didn't intend to just allow him. He jumped backwards and hit the droplets with the side of his claw. The water got into Rengar's eye, making him blind for a second. He quickly blinked a couple of times and ducked down under his claw. Kha'Zix growled when his attack didn't hit. Rengar then rolled away and stood up. Then they returned to their blade dance. Rengar attacked, Kha'Zix blocked. Kha'Zix attacked, Rengar dodged. Rengar slashed, Kha'Zix…got hit. He roared when he felt pain in his shoulder. In fervor Rengar managed to hit Kha'Zix, even though he didn't want to.

"Kha'Zix, I-" Rengar wanted to apologise, but Kha'Zix didn't allow him. He kept attacking and striking with more force that before. Rengar focused on defending, but he knew that eventually Kha'Zix would breach his defence. At that moment he thought about this whole week. He really liked Kha'Zix, and he knew that Kha'Zix liked him back. He didn't want this fight, he wanted it to end. Then he remembered Nidalee's words. And during this fight, he realised. The longer this fight was, the more his heart was aching. There was a way to stop it. He just had to say it. He gathered his courage and opened his mouth.

"Kha'Zix, I l-" was the only thing he managed to say. He felt incredible pain in his stomach. He slowly looked down. Kha'Zix pierced him with his left claw when he was focused on something else. He looked at Kha'Zix again, he was shocked himself. Then Rengar lost his strength and collapsed, but Kha'Zix helped him and stopped from hitting the ground. He slowly laid Rengar down, his claw still in his body.

"That…was unexpected…" Rengar mumbled and laughed nervously. Kha'Zix was just looking at him in disbelief. "What? You…you kept the promise…don't be upset…" Rengar said and then coughed blood.

"Rengar, I-"

"Don't worry…I'm not mad…it's just…I'm slightly disappointed…" Rengar smiled. His head was resting on Kha'Zix's legs.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Kha'Zix finally broke. He burst in tears. Rengar was genuinely surprised. And to think that this whole time he thought that Kha'Zix is just incapable of crying.

"Don't be…it's okay, really…" Rengar said. But then Kha'Zix gasped.

"I still have that potion! I have it in my cave! I can save you!" he shouted, but Rengar didn't share his excitement.

"I really appreciate, but…" he said and looked at his claw. "If you leave, I'll bleed out in no time…" he added. Kha'Zix's smile he had for a moment vanished. There was no way to help Rengar.

"But…there must be something I can do…" Kha'Zix's voice was trembling.

"You could…just stay with me…and talk with your friend in his last moments…" he said and coughed again. Kha'Zix was whimpering, but he forced a smile and nodded.

"Of course…of course I will…"

"Well, you know, I wanted to tell you something before…you know…" Rengar said quietly, saving the strength for a long as he could. Kha'Zix remembered that he did say something.

"I remember…what was it?"

"Heh…even now when I'm dying…I'm still scared to say it…" he chuckled. But then he sighed and looked at Kha'Zix. "I didn't realise it at first, but…during this fight I made my mind…"

"Yes? Tell me…"

"I…" Rengar sighed, if not now, then never. "I love you, Kha'Zix…" Rengar felt a huge relief when he finally said that. Kha'Zix's pupils dilated when he heard Rengar. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Most importantly, he couldn't believe that he just killed the person that said it.

"Are…are you serious…?" Kha'Zix said quietly.

"Yes…yes I am…" he replied. "I wasn't sure at first…and didn't know how you would react…but right now it doesn't matter…" Rengar exhaled slowly. Even breathing became hard to him. Kha'Zix didn't know what to do. It was like a nightmare. He didn't know a lot about love, he didn't even know how it is to feel it, but Rengar has made his life something wonderful, he didn't want him gone. He thought about everything he could, everything that could save him. He thought about something crazy, but he couldn't hesitate.

"I'm going for the potion Rengar, don't you dare die here, you hear me?" Kha'Zix said. "I'll be in ten minutes, you just have to live for ten more minutes, you hear me?!"

"But I told you…I'll bleed out if you leave…" Rengar said, but then Kha'Zix grinned and chuckled. He raised his right claw.

"My claw doesn't have to go anywhere…" he said and shouted as he slashed. He yelled in pain. Rengar was shocked. He felt Kha'Zix's blood splatter on his face. His severed arm was still Rengar's stomach, but Kha'Zix could move. He got up, blocked the pain, and smiled.

"I'll save you, got it?!" he said and ran as fast as he could. "Ten minutes!" he said and vanished. Rengar was still in shock, but then he nodded and smiled.

"I'll…I'll try…"

* * *

 

Kha'Zix got to his cave in four minutes, faster than he expected. He picked up the potion from behind the rock which served as a cover and ran off.

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive…" Kha'Zix was repeating to himself when he was running. The rain has stopped at that point, but the clouds were still dark. After a while, he returned.

"Rengar! I'm back!" he shouted and sat beside him. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth. "Alright, now you just have to drink it and- everything…will be…fine…" Kha'Zix said, but then he realised that Rengar wasn't reacting. There was no time to think. He raised his head with his remaining part of arm. It hurt as hell, but he shrugged it off. Then he poured the red and shiny liquid into his mouth. After that he poured the rest on his wound. He slowly pulled out his claw from his stomach not to cause any more harm.

"Come on, work, work!" Kha'Zix shouted. He was gently shaking Rengar's body, but he wasn't moving. After three minutes of silence, Kha'Zix gave up. He slowly raised Rengar and hugged him.

"Why…why was I so stupid…" he started tearing. "How could I kill my friend…just to feel better…" Kha'Zix said to himself. But then he couldn't hold it anymore. He succumbed to despair and cried. He was yelling and cursing at the world and himself while holding his dearest friend in his arms.

"Why…why did I do it?! Why am I so selfish?!" he shouted. "WHY?!"

"Quiet…" he heard someone suddenly. Kha'Zix gasped and looked at Rengar. He was looking at him with his eye half open.

"Ren...gar…" Kha'Zix whispered through tears.

"Yes…it's me…" he said. "You did it I suppose…"

"Shut up!" Kha'Zix shouted and hugged him tighter. He couldn't stop crying, but the tears of sadness became the tears of happiness.

"Argh, you'll kill me again by crushing!" Rengar shouted. Kha'Zix released him when he heard him.

"Ahh, sorry!" Kha'Zix replied. Rengar attempted to get up, but it was still too soon. Kha'Zix looked at his belly. The wound was gone.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Holy shit…your arm was here just a second ago…" Rengar added. But then he looked at Kha'Zix. "Right! Your arm!"

"Don't worry, it will grow back." he admitted. Rengar frowned when he heard that, but just shook his head.

"I seriously envy you." he laughed quietly. Kha'Zix chuckled as well. They were lying like that for a while.

"Rengar, you…really love me?" Kha'Zix asked him. Rengar opened his mouth. He confessed just because he was sure that it was the end, but now that he's alive, it was hard to say it.

"I…yes, I do…" he mumbled. Kha'Zix smiled brightly.

"I don't really know a lot about it, but…I believe you'll teach me."

"If…if you're willing to…"

"But there is one thing about love that I know." Kha'Zix said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Rengar asked.

"Well, it was in your book." Kha'Zix said and smiled nervously. Rengar tried to remember what happened in that novel, but before he had a chance to do that, Kha'Zix leaned closer and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think trying to kill one of my main characters and then miraculously save him became my habit xD. But the difference this time is that it fits the story of two guys that literally tried to kill each other. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed, see you next Sunday :D


	9. New habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly delayed, but still today. In this chapter I wanted to show how their relationship slowly develops and how they change. It may appear quite slow paced, but I REALLY don't want to repeat my mistake, even though they're already a couple. Also of you think this one is slightly shorter, it's actually a correct length, previous ones were basically longer than used to be xD. Anyway, enjoy 8th chapter :D

**Chapter VIII - New habits**

 

When Kha'Zix leaned closer and kissed him, Rengar froze. He wasn't expecting it at all. Also he just confessed his feelings, so he was slightly uncomfortable. From fear and shock, he gently pushed Kha'Zix away.

"I…eh…" Rengar mumbled. His face was crimson red and he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Oh, did I…do something wrong?" Kha'Zix asked him confused.

"It…it was…slightly too fast…" Rengar managed to answer. He was stuttering and couldn't look Kha'Zix into eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea!" Kha'Zix started apologising, but Rengar just shook his head and smiled nervously.

"No, it's okay…it's just…you know…I just told you what I feel and…I'm slightly embarrassed." Rengar replied. Kha'Zix swallowed and nodded.

"But now let's put that aside. We have to take care of your arm!" Rengar added and stood up from Kha'Zix's embrace.

"It's going to be alright, really."

"I believe it, but we still should do something about it." Rengar said and looked down at the bottle lying beside them. He picked it up from the ground and inspected it closely.

"That was the healing potion?"

"Yes. I'm so glad that it worked…" Kha'Zix sighed in relief. Rengar smiled and looked at it again. There were some red droplets left.

"There's still some in here. Take it." Rengar spoke and handed Kha'Zix the bottle. Kha'Zix took it from him and without questions he let those last drops of the red liquid pour out into his mouth.

"How long will it take to grow back?" Rengar asked him. He was slightly worried, even though he knew that Kha'Zix was completely fine.

"I dunno, I cut near the claw, so probably less than a week? And with that potion maybe even less?" Kha'Zix replied. Rengar nodded and smiled.

"Good." he spoke. Then they went to Rengar's home in silence. Neither of them said a word during their walk, but not because they didn't want to talk. It was because they were afraid to do it. But then when they were closer, Kha'Zix asked Rengar something.

"What do lovers do?"

"Uhh…what they do…" Rengar said quietly. While explaining how friendship kind of works wasn't hard, because Rengar had some experience, he had absolutely no idea how to reply to this question. All he knew was that they just are together. Of course he was aware what they do sometimes, like kissing or cuddling, but doing it in a new relationship would be quite impossible to Rengar.

"You don't know either?" Kha'Zix asked again, but it sounded more like a rhetorical question. It was written all over Rengar's face that he had difficulties finding an answer.

"You got me. I don't know." Rengar replied defeated. "I mean, they cuddle and kiss, but I'm afraid that it might be too quick for me."

"I understand. Well, now that I think about it, it was unwise of me to kiss you all of the sudden…" Kha'Zix said and looked aside with an awkward grin. Rengar was somewhat happy. He was glad that he wasn't the only one feeling embarrassed about this whole situation.

"Really, it's okay. At least now we both know how it is like."

"And…how was it?" Kha'Zix looked at Rengar and asked. Even though he found it hard to look at him, his face was quite serious. Rengar knew that it mattered a lot to Kha'Zix.

"Well, it was…actually it was quite enjoyable. I mean, it was weird at first, but I didn't dislike it." Rengar replied truthfully. Kha'Zix's face became brighter as he smiled widely and his antennae rose up.

"Really? So it was okay?" Kha'Zix asked again.

"Yes, it was." Rengar chuckled. With fear of talking gone, they spent the rest of their trip on talking. Once they were inside, Rengar told Kha'Zix to sit down on his bed while he would disinfect his wound. Kha'Zix bit his lips. Even though he literally cut his own arm off, the unpleasant pinching feeling was strong enough to make Kha'Zix grimace out of discomfort.

"Hold still! You're not a baby!" Rengar said as Kha'Zix was trying to avoid another dose of antiseptic.

"But it hurts so badly!" Kha'Zix was whining. Rengar was pretty convinced that even if some kind of infection entered Kha'Zix's immune system, his healing abilities would just kill all the viruses and bacteria, but he wanted to be sure. Once he was done cleaning his arm, he sat beside him.

"So…what now?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Sorry, this lion doesn't really have a lot to offer." Rengar sighed. For once he was upset that he had no hobbies apart from hunting.

"Don't worry, we can just talk. I like talking with you." Kha'Zix smiled.

"Thank you, but how long can we just talk?"

"Well…then we can proceed with cuddling." Kha'Zix giggled. Rengar laughed along with him. But then they became silent again. It was still rather uncomfortable situation, but at least they knew they were on common ground. Rengar looked at Kha'Zix, he was looking down at the floor with a small smile on his face. He smiled himself, and then leaned closer and placed his head on his shoulder. Kha'Zix raised his head and looked at him once he did that, but just smiled wider.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to know how it feels like." Rengar explained.

"It's fine." Kha'Zix replied. With some hesitation, he rested his own head against him. Rengar's braids were as soft as a pillow, so it was comfortable for both of them. They remained in that position for a while just enjoying each other's presence. But then all of the sudden they heard a growl. Kha'Zix looked at Rengar who was slightly embarrassed. He patted his stomach and said.

"Well…that's the way to kill the mood…"

"Oh, you probably haven't eaten anything and just ran straight to me…" Kha'Zix said. Not that it was a lie, because it wasn't, but Rengar didn't reply.

"What would you say about our first hunt as a couple?" Rengar suggested. Kha'Zix immediately jumped out the bed and shouted excited.

"Yes! That's a great idea!" Rengar just sighed, there was at least one thing that they both enjoyed.

"Let's not waste anymore time then!" Rengar got up as well and prepared his hunting tools. Kha'Zix went to open the door, but when he reached his arm, he realised that one of his hands is missing. He laughed at himself when he did that.

"Hmm? What happened?" Rengar asked when he turned around.

"Nothing really. But would you," Kha'Zix said and raised his left arm, "lend me a hand?" he added and smiled. Rengar just snorted quietly.

"It was awful." he said. Kha'Zix just laughed and opened the door. Although Kha'Zix was missing one of his claws, it didn't really make a difference during their hunt. He was as efficient as always. When they returned, Rengar cut the meat and cooked it in the campfire.

"If I had known how tasty it is prepared, I wouldn't have touched raw meat again." Kha'Zix admitted in between his bites.

"You at least can digest it." Rengar said.

"Yeah, if I'm very hungry I could just hunt something and eat it where I killed it. With you it's a different story." Kha'Zix said and took another bite. When they were finished, they returned home and spent most of the day on talking. When it was getting late, Kha'Zix suggested watching the sunset.

"Let's go Rengar! In the book they they did that as well!"

"Kha'Zix, I don't really think that a romance novel is a good love adviser…" Rengar said, but Kha'Zix didn't want to listen. He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house. Then they went on the hill, moments before the sunset.

"Okay, so let's sit-"

"No, I want to watch it just like in the book." Kha'Zix said suddenly. Rengar raised his brow when he heard him.

"Well, okay, but…how did they do it? I don't really remember, I read it, like, five years ago?"

"Male character sat against the wall, and then the female one sat in front of him and he hugged her from behind." Kha'Zix explained. Rengar nodded slowly, but he wasn't sure about that.

"Oh…I forgot, it's too quick…" Kha'Zix suddenly lost his enthusiasm and looked down. Rengar didn't want to see Kha'Zix upset, so he agreed.

"No, it's alright. For that it isn't too quick." Rengar said. To be frank he was feeling quite otherwise, but for Kha'Zix he was willing to try. Kha'Zix smiled in relief when Rengar agreed.

"Okay, but since we're both males, you'll be hugging me." Kha'Zix added.

"And why is-" Rengar wanted to ask, but then realised that it would be quite hard for Kha'Zix to hug with just one arm.

"Okay, nevermind." he said and then sat against the tree. He moved away his legs from each other and with a little blush on his face he invited Kha'Zix to sit. Even though he suggested it himself, he was slightly reluctant, but since it was his idea, he came closer and sat slowly. Then he moved closer to Rengar so his back was touching his chest. Then Rengar slowly wrapped his arms around him. With every second though it was becoming more and more comfortable for both of them. Eventually he fully embraced him and moved closer to himself.

"It…isn't as bad as I thought." Rengar admitted.

"Yeah…it's nice…" Kha'Zix replied. The Sun was about to vanish behind the horizon, sending last bright orange rays of light at them. The trees around them already started to get darker, but the hill was high enough to remain illuminated for a couple of seconds longer.

"This is our first day as a couple. How do you feel about it?" Kha'Zix asked.

"I think I'm good, despite the fact I almost died today, haha." Rengar replied.

"Stop reminding me about that!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Rengar chuckled noticing how embarrassed Kha'Zix was. He hugged him tighter and placed his chin on his shoulder. They looked at each other and smiled. Their eyes were shining in the light of the Sun like gems. As they were sitting and looking at each other, they slowly closed their eyes and moved closer, connecting their lips in a kiss. They were like that for a moment, and when they stopped, they smiled.

"And now how was it?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Amazing…" Rengar replied and kissed him once again. The Sun was long gone, but they refused to go yet. They wanted to stay like that for as long as possible. After a couple of minutes they got up and returned.

* * *

"Man, it's late, but I don't want to go yet…" Kha'Zix scratched his head and sighed.

"Well…since we're a couple…we can sleep together…" Rengar said and blushed hardly visibly.

"Oh, really?" Kha'Zix asked. Even though he didn't show it, he was excited and happy about that.

"Yeah, just…as long as you don't mind…" Rengar mumbled.

"Of course I don't!"

"Alright then…" Rengar said. He slightly regretted offering it, but he didn't want Kha'Zix to go either.

"I sleep just in pants, so I hope you don't mind…" Rengar asked.

"The last time you were sleeping like that as well."

"Yeah, but we weren't sleeping in the same bed." when Rengar said that, Kha'Zix opened his eyes wider and blushed.

"Oh…I thought…that you would take the hammock again…" he said. Rengar then started waving his hands in defence.

"Ah right I should have specified it, if you don't want to then it's fine!"

"No, it's alright I guess…" Kha'Zix said and looked aside.

"Okay then…" Rengar said and coughed. Hesitating, he slowly took off his shirt and trousers. When he was in his pants only, he got under a quilt. Kha'Zix joined him very slowly, as if he was about to get under the cold water. Then Rengar blew the candle and they were just lying like that, looking at the ceiling in an uncomfortable silence. It was something completely new for both of them, no wonder it was hard for them.

"God, I feel so weird right now…" Rengar laughed to improve the mood.

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Kha'Zix chuckled as well.

"Wait, I have an idea." Rengar said and then turned to him. "Turn around and raise your head." he suggested. Kha'Zix did that and then felt Rengar's body closer to his own.

"What are you doing?" Kha'Zix asked nervously, but then he saw his arm on his pillow.

"Now place your head down." Rengar said again. Kha'Zix did as asked, and then when he was lying, Rengar wrapped him around and snuggled him closer. Kha'Zix blushed a little, but he felt very comfortable, safe even.

"And how is it?" Rengar asked.

"It's…nice…" Kha'Zix said.

"When I was little my dad used to sleep with me like that every time I've had a nightmare. I thought that you would like that as well."

"Mhmm, I like it…" Kha'Zix said quietly. His voice sounded tired. Rengar himself yawned suddenly.

"Let's try to sleep now…goodnight…" Rengar said and closed his eye.

"Goodnight…" Kha'Zix said half asleep. After a moment they both were sleeping. The next morning Rengar was the first one to wake up. He yawned and blinked a couple of times. He wanted to get up, but realised just in time that he was still holding Kha'Zix, who was still asleep. He rose a little and looked at his face. Rengar smiled when he realised how innocent he was looking while sleeping. He looked at his arm and noticed that there was some more flesh than yesterday. It must have grown back a little overnight. Then Kha'Zix started slowly opening his eyes. When he saw Rengar's face above him, he smiled.

"So it wasn't a dream…" he sounded relieved.

"Nope, it wasn't." Rengar assured him. He gently released Kha'Zix and sat up. "And how was your first sleep with me?"

"I feel like I fully rested for the first time in my life." Kha'Zix admitted. He probably had to be half awake in his cave in order to avoid getting ambushed, Rengar thought. He leaned closer and kissed Kha'Zix in a cheek.

"I think you're getting used to it." Kha'Zix said and smiled as he was touching his cheek where Rengar kissed him.

"I think I really am."

"So? Any plans for today?"

"Well…I wasn't thinking about anything in particular." Rengar said. The issue from the day before returned, Rengar didn't know what they could do together.

"Don't worry. We can go on a walk, hunt something, or maybe just sit somewhere and be together." Kha'Zix said carefree. Rengar was both thankful and glad that Kha'Zix didn't need much to be happy.

"It is settled then." Rengar said and got up. "I'll heat up some meat for us and then we can do something." he added and started putting on his clothes.

"Wait for me!" Kha'Zix said and followed Rengar outside.

* * *

Despite not having a lot to do, Rengar and Kha'Zix had a wonderful time together. It was a little bit after noon, so Rengar asked Kha'Zix to light the campfire while he would gather some herbs since he used all of them. As he wandered around, he was humming a happy tune.

"You seem happy." a female voice reached Rengar's ears. He turned around and saw Nidalee.

"Oh, hi Nidalee. What brought you here?" Rengar asked her.

"Just wanted to tell you that the package reached its destination." she replied, referring to the box Rengar has asked her to send to Piltover.

"That's good."

"I never asked you about it, because I didn't want to reminded you, but why did you want it sent?" she asked.

"Dying man's last wish. I couldn't just ignore it." Rengar explained.

"I see. Anyway, what made you so happy today? Usually you're not so joyful." Nidalee asked.

"Well…it's just that I woke up with a great mood." Rengar tried to convince her, but he failed miserably.

"Rengar, you can't lie." she said as if it was an obvious fact. "Maybe this, what was his name, Kha'Zix, made your day better?" she leaned closer and raised her brows.

"I mean…he's not hostile and actually quite friendly, so I'm just happy that it's not the other way around." Rengar said and raised his hands in defence. "Also, why would you care that much?"

"Don't forget that I proposed you being a couple. Even though you refused, I still care about you!" Nidalee replied resentful.

"Alright, I understand! Sorry." Rengar apologised. She just folded her arms and looked aside.

"Hmpf!"

"What? Are you jealous?" Rengar mocked her. She looked at him with a gravely serious look and he started regretting opening his mouth.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"I dunno, maybe because I spend more time with him than with you?" Rengar said and picked up another handful of herbs.

"I have my little family, I don't need your company!" she replied, but Rengar could hear anger in her voice. He decided not to tease her anymore.

"If you say so." Rengar ended their argument and got up. "Alright, I'll be going now."

"Right, right. Don't let your boyfriend wait~" Nidalee mocked him to retaliate. Rengar stopped and looked at her with his eye wide open.

"How do you know?!" he yelled, but he didn't expect Nidalee to mimic his expression.

"I was…just kidding…" she replied confused and surprised. At that moment Rengar wanted to disappear. He just admitted his relationship with Kha'Zix by accident. They just kept staring at each other for a while, but then Rengar broke the silence.

"I'll…be in touch…" he said and turned around, praying that she wouldn't say anything. Surprisingly, his prayers has been listened and she remained silent. Oh man, I'll have to explain it later, he thought.

* * *

"Oh, Rengar! The fire is lit and I prepared the meat. Wait, why are you so pale?" Kha'Zix asked Rengar when he returned.

"Ahh, I…I'm just hungry." Rengar lied. He didn't like it, but was thankful that it was so easy to fool Kha'Zix.

"Then don't just stand there! Come, let's eat!" Kha'Zix invited him with a hand gesture. Rengar smiled and joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I said, there hasn't happened much, but I both don't want to end the story too fast and I don't want to write anything that I would regret later. Anyway, see you next Sunday.


	10. No doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo irresponsible guys. I've been telling myself that I would write this chapter the next day almost whole week and ended up having to write it today DX. Sorry if you find any mistakes, but I was in hurry to give you another chapter. I'll try to search for them the moment I publish it, so some of you may be reading already corrected version. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter IX - No doubts**

 

"So now she knows?" Kha'Zix asked Rengar.

"Yeah, she phrased something as if she knew and I accidentally admitted it…" Rengar sighed.

"Well, not that I care. But why do you feel so bad about it?"

"It's…it's because same sex couples aren't really respected in this world." he lied. He couldn't just tell him that it was because he fell in love with him, a Void creature, and that he was feeling a little bit embarrassed about it. The flames in the campfire were very small, almost gone, giving very little warmth. Rengar was just staring at the fading fire with a blank expression. Kha'Zix leaned closer and looked at him.

"And you're afraid that she'll be thinking weird things about you?" he asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." he said.

"I think that if she really is your friend, then she will accept it. I would." Kha'Zix said and smiled, trying to console Rengar. It worked.

"Heh, thanks." he replied and kissed him in a cheek. He was sceptical at first, but then he realised that he was right. Also she was first to even propose that, and that certainly didn't sound like she was joking. Rengar has known her for quite a while now, so he could tell when she was serious and when not.

"Maybe you want me to go with you?" Kha'Zix offered.

"Uhh…I think it would be easier if I went alone. I would feel more comfortable, you know." Rengar replied. Kha'Zix just nodded.

"Are you going today or tomorrow?"

"I should go to her today, though." Rengar admitted, but he didn't like that. He slowly got up with intention of going to her. "I'll just go explain and I'll be back in no time." Rengar said and left. Once he was gone, Kha'Zix's smile slowly vanished and was replaced by an upset grimace.

* * *

"Easy…remember me?" Rengar said nervously as he was being greeted by a herd of wild cats. They sniffed him, and as always, led to Nidalee. As Rengar was following them, he tried to think what he could tell her. Maybe he just should tell her what he truly feels and stop caring? Kha'Zix is right, though. If she doesn't accept it, what friend is she? Suddenly he bumped into a cat in front of him. He didn't realise when they stopped. It turned its head to him and growled in displeasure.

"Sorry…" Rengar apologised and scratched his head. He looked up and noticed that Nidalee was lying down on a grass, sunbathing in rays of light piercing tree crowns. Rengar swallowed and with a little hesitation he came closer to her. When she heard footsteps behind her, Nidalee turned her head slowly.

"I had a feeling that you would come back." Nidalee said before Rengar had any opportunity to speak.

"Yeah, I disappeared without explaining anything…" Rengar looked aside and folded his hands. Despite what he just promised to himself, he was feeling uneasy. Nidalee sat up and fully turned to Rengar.

"So you really love him?" she said, seeing that Rengar had troubles opening his mouth. He blushed a little and nodded slowly. "You look as if you were embarrassed or something."

"That's…because I am, a little." Rengar replied and sat beside her. "You know, it is weird, even for me. I've never loved anyone that way." Rengar admitted.

"Well I was very confused when you said it, but if you're happy then I shouldn't really care about it." she said.

"Probably, but I'm just scared that you won't look at me the same from now on."

"And why would I? You're my friend. Also I don't really care what you're doing in bed alone, or with him~" Nidalee replied and raised her brows as she was leaning closer to Rengar.

"Gah! I forgot how perverted you are!" he shouted and blushed. Nidalee laughed and patted his back.

"But I hope you get what I mean." she said and smiled. Rengar's expression softened and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I do." Rengar replied and chuckled.

"Okay, so what-" Nidalee said, but paused when she heard her cat family growl and hiss at something.

"Get lost or I'll kill you all!" they heard someone. They got closer, both with their weapons ready, but then they recognised him.

"Kha'Zix? What are you doing here?" Rengar asked him as he was hiding his dagger. Nidalee let cats know that they shouldn't be afraid, but Kha'Zix's presence was too frightening to them.

"Oh! Found ya!" Kha'Zix looked at him and smiled.

"I told you that it wouldn't take long…"

"I know, but I was getting bored, so I decided to look for you." Kha'Zix replied and scratched his head with the same bright smile. Rengar looked at Nidalee as if he wanted to tell her something.

"So I'm glad that we talked about it. See you later."

"Yeah, sure. Later." Nidalee replied. Rengar then looked at Kha'Zix and tilted his head, pointing towards their house. Kha'Zix waved quickly to Nidalee and left with Rengar.

While they were walking, Kha'Zix was silent. As they were quite far from Nidalee, Rengar decided to have a little talk with Kha'Zix.

"I think I told you that I wanted to go alone."

"Hmm? But you did. I just joined later." Kha'Zix replied nonchalantly. Rengar raised his brow.

"Kha'Zix you know what I mean. Are you jealous?" Rengar asked bluntly.

"What? No, of course not. It's just…" Kha'Zix paused for a moment, almost as if he was anticipating something. "You lied to me…" he mumbled after a moment.

"What?" Rengar said. He wasn't sure what he meant.

"You know "what", don't play dumb!" Kha'Zix replied, slightly louder than he wanted. Rengar just opened his mouth, he still didn't know what Kha'Zix was talking about. "I'll tell you "what". You weren't embarrassed because of my gender. You were embarrassed because of who I am." Kha'Zix explained. He didn't seem angry, though. More likely sad.

"Don't be silly! That's not true!" Rengar replied, but then Kha'Zix came closer. He was practically inches away from Rengar.

"Look me straight into eyes and tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that you what you're saying is true." Kha'Zix said. Rengar wanted to say it, but for some reason he couldn't. Something prevented him from telling another lie to him. He looked aside and closed his eye. Kha'Zix opened his mouth and took a step backwards. He chuckled slightly and smiled slightly, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was filled with sorrow.

"You know, I'm not mad. I look how I look. I get that others may perceive you differently because of who you have chosen to be your partner, but…" Kha'Zix grabbed his chest where his heart was, ", it hurts…" he added. Rengar felt terrible. Kha'Zix was right, and right now he felt like a complete asshole.

"Kha'Zix, I…" Rengar wanted to hug him, but he pushed his arms away.

"Sorry, I don't feel like hugging right now…" Kha'Zix replied and turned around. "I'll go for a walk. I need some time for myself…" Kha'Zix said and left. Rengar wanted to follow him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Not after what he did. He punched the tree and growled. He regretted ever lying to Kha'Zix. With a heavy heart Rengar returned to his home.

* * *

It was getting dark, but Kha'Zix still wasn't returning. Rengar was walking nervously from bed to door, awaiting Kha'Zix for at least two or three hours. Suddenly he heard a silent squeak and the doors opened. As soon as he saw Kha'Zix, he almost jumped towards him and wrapped in his arms.

"Oh God Kha'Zix I was so scared!" Rengar almost shouted from relief. He was starting to think that Kha'Zix did something to himself. He was glad that he came back.

"Yeah, okay…" he replied without showing any emotions. Rengar released him and looked at him. Even though they were already dry, Rengar saw tears on his cheeks. It felt like a dagger in his heart. He looked at his claw, it was red from blood.

"I had to calm down a little…" Kha'Zix said. Rengar then noticed a couple of bruises and scratches on his whole body.

"What the hell were you fighting?" Rengar asked him worried.

"A grass rhino. Not like you would care." he replied.

"You were fighting it in a dark with just one claw when the last time we fought you needed my help!? You could have died!" Rengar shouted.

"Who cares? But I didn't!" he shouted back, but then Rengar hugged him again.

"You don't even know what I would do without you…" Rengar whispered, trying to hold his tears. He didn't know that his mistakes would make him do and think something like that. "I'm so sorry for lying to you. You're right, you were the reason of my embarrassment, but I was stupid. I didn't realise that it doesn't matter who you love, it matters THAT you love." he said while hugging him. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder. Kha'Zix was crying. He hugged him back and buried his face in his chest. Rengar smiled and shed a couple of tears. He was happy that everything turned out fine.

"I wasn't expecting our first argument to happen so quickly…hehe…" Kha'Zix said after a while. He looked up and smiled. Rengar smiled back and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"Me neither. But I guess it was necessary." he replied.

"I love you Rengar…" Kha'Zix said quietly.

"I love you, too, Kha'Zix…" Rengar whispered back kissed Kha'Zix. They were standing like that for a little while.

* * *

The next day they were acting as if nothing happened. Kha'Zix arm was almost fully grown. The only thing that needed to grow back was his claw. Even his hand was back. That day they decided to talk about them, because for some reason all their topics rarely even tackled anything about them.

"You were eight during your first hunt ever?!" Kha'Zix said in amazement.

"Yeah, I had to grow up very fast in order to survive. I was lucky that I met my father." Rengar said took a bite of dried meat.

"Void creatures, when they hatch, are sent to other realms, because our world isn't very friendly even for us." Kha'Zix said.

"Really? That's terrible!" Rengar replied. He started to understand why majority of them are so hostile. They just want to survive.

"Yeah, like I told you a while ago not many survive. I guess I owe you and your father." Kha'Zix chuckled. Rengar smiled and nodded. He was so glad that he used to be stubborn as a kid.

"Wait, how old are you right now?" Rengar asked him.

"Well…I think that I've lived six or seven years so far." Kha'Zix replied. Rengar opened his mouth in both shock and confusion.

"You're telling me that you're underage?!" Rengar shouted.

"We age differently than humans or vastayans, you're not a pedophile, trust me." Kha'Zix said and laughed when saw Rengar expression. “Four years for you are like one for Void creature, so counting in your years, I’m probably as old as you, minus eight years.”

"Okay, but…what is your life span?" Rengar asked, pretty curious. He didn't want to be with someone that will die from old age many, many years before him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think that our bodies are able to survive for a very long time. I don't know him himself, but one of us survived four hundred years, and I mean our years." Kha'Zix admitted.

"Whaaat?" Rengar said in disbelief. Despite being considered adult in a couple of years, he'll be able to live that long? That's even longer than vastayans, whose bodies don't age as quick as humans', because they are mostly magical creatures rather than physical.

"What about you?" Kha'Zix asked.

"I've heard that the oldest vastayan lived for three centuries, but it was just because he was in possession of a very strong healing magic that kept his body in healthy condition. If I'm lucky, I think I'll be able to live for like two hundred and fourty years?" he replied, but Kha'Zix didn't look happy.

"I don't agree! You have to live longer!" he said with shine in his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as good in adapting to environment as you." Rengar chuckled. "Also isn't that a little too fast to be thinking about that? I mean, we're together for like two days, and I'm only twenty eight. I still have at least two centuries to live."

"I guess you're right, but I can't stand the thought of having to outlive you." Kha'Zix said and looked down, but Rengar grabbed his chin raised his head.

"Don't think about it, at least not now. I'm not ready to die yet, so I'm safe." he smiled and explained. Kha'Zix smiled back and nodded.

"You're right. We should be thinking about the present." he said. Then they were talking about what they like and what they don't, simple things like hunting and more complex like their relationship.

"How do you think, could we get married?" Kha'Zix suddenly asked out of blue. Rengar spat water he just drank and coughed.

"Wha…we just became a couple…*cough*, and you want to…get married?" Rengar asked surprised. He wasn't expecting that kind of a question from Kha'Zix.

"Not now. I mean in general." he explained. Rengar didn't know. He knew that same sex marriages were legal in places like Demacia or Piltover, but he doubted that anyone would hold a ceremony for a Void creature.

"Just kidding. A stupid question. Also I don't care, as long as I'm with you, I don't need marriages or anything like that." Kha'Zix said. Rengar smiled when he heard him.

"Anyway…I was wondering…" Rengar said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Umm…actually you know what, nevermind."

"No, say it." Kha'Zix insisted.

"It's nothing, really. Just a dumb thought." Rengar tried to explain, but Kha'Zix wanted to know.

"Now I want to know even more! Come on! Say it!" Kha'Zix said. Rengar blushed a little.

"I was thinking…"

"Yeeees?"

"If you…"

"Mhmmm?"

"Do you…have a…penis?" Rengar felt so embarrassed the moment he said it. His face was almost as red as a tomato. Kha'Zix tilted his head and frowned.

"Rengar, I'm male, of course I do, dummy." Kha'Zix said as if it was obvious, even though it really wasn't. "Do you want to see?"

"What?! No! That's too early!" Rengar shouted nervously, getting even more red than before.

"Why are you so embarrassed about it?" Kha'Zix asked pretty genuinely. Rengar couldn't understand how he could be so calm about that.

"It's just…you know…eventually we'll…do this…"

"This…which is what?" Kha'Zix asked again.

"You know…"

"No, I don't, really." Kha'Zix looked confused.

"I meant…sex?" Rengar replied as if it was a forbidden word.

"Okay, but…what is it?" Kha'Zix asked. Rengar looked at him confused.

"Wait, you don't know what it is?!" Rengar even stood up from his chair when he heard him. He couldn't believe that Kha'Zix had no clue what sex is.

"If it's related to emotions then there's a high probability that I didn't have a reason to acknowledge that." Kha'Zix replied. He was right, though. But Rengar didn't know how to tell him that. Now he begged gods not to be asked by Kha'Zix what this is.

"So…what is it?" Kha'Zix asked. How expected, Rengar thought.

"Ekhm…so…when two people love each other very much…then…they…" Rengar tried to explain, but it was beyond his abilities. Suddenly Kha'Zix burst in laughter. Rengar looked at him confused for a moment, but then realised what happened.

"You know!" Rengar almost shouted.

"Oh man! For a moment I thought your head would explode from the amount of blood in your face! Hahaha!" Kha'Zix was laughing hysterically. He even shed some tears of joy. Rengar just looked at him resentful.

"That was cruel." Rengar admit.

"Ohh don't be so mad!" Kha'Zix said as if Rengar was a child that didn't get what he wanted. That made him even more angry.

"Fuck off…" Rengar said and looked aside. When Kha'Zix looked at him, he noticed that Rengar wasn't just angry. He was also upset. Kha'Zix stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it matters so much to you." Kha'Zix said. Rengar avoided his eyes.

"It's VERY important. It should be done only when you're sure that your partner is this one and only. I wanted to tell you that…" Rengar replied. Kha'Zix was feeling bad for laughing at him. He came closer and hugged him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I sometimes say stupid things. Don't be angry…" Kha'Zix tried to comfort Rengar.

"Okay." Rengar replied suddenly with a smile on his face. The anger or sorrow from a moment before were completely gone.

"Oh you little trickster…" Kha'Zix said slowly. Rengar grinned widely and laughed. This time he managed to trick Kha'Zix.

"Got you!" he said happily.

"You're going to pay for tricking the master of deception!" Kha'Zix said joyfully. He pushed Rengar at the bed at started tickling him.

"Oh God not again!" Rengar laughed as he was being assaulted.

"Feel the wrath of my fingers!" Kha'Zix shouted in triumph.

"That sounds dirty!" Rengar replied through his laughing.

"No, you just hear what you want, you perv!"

"Yeah, sure! You phrased it like that on purpose!"

"Me? I wouldn't dare!" Kha'Zix laughed. After a moment Rengar found a hole in Kha'Zix's attack and he blocked his both arms, and then rolled to the side, resulting in Kha'Zix lying beneath Rengar.

"Now I've got you!" Rengar shouted victorious.

"And what are you going to do now~?" Kha'Zix asked. Rengar leaned closer and whispered to his ear.

"You'll see~" he said and kissed Kha'Zix passionately. He tried to fight back to be the one in control again, but forfeited that idea and succumbed to Rengar's gentle touch and kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for teasing you guys, but it's still too early for them to end up in a bed. I think that will happen pretty soon, but just not yet. It is just a quick note, because it's already very late to be publishing that. See you next Sunday, I'll try to be less lazy next time.
> 
> EDIT: Found major logical error, got rid of it.


	11. You’re the one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, sorry for publishing it so late, but I had no freaking idea what to write. Yes, it was because of the sex scene. Yes, it is here. It isn't very long though, I didn't want to spend whole eternity writing it. I just forgot how to do it properly, so if it feels weird, I'm apologising in advance. This is the last chapter guys, the only thing left is the epilogue, which should be similar to prologue, around 2k words. I'm already thinking about the sequel, but I would need some time to think about the proper plot. Enjoy.

**Chapter X - You're the one**

 

Three days later Kha'Zix's arm was fully grown and in shape. His claw was just as sharp and menace-looking as it used to be. He seemed to understand emotions a little bit more each day spent with Rengar. Jealousy, happiness, sadness, they were not a mystery to him anymore. Who would guess that the only thing he ever wanted wasn't to evolve and survive, but to find someone who would live his life alongside him? Kha'Zix chuckled when he thought about the Void. What would they say about him? He, probably immortal creature, is a "lesser" being's mate.

"What's so funny?" Rengar asked his loved one. He was skinning swamp raptor outside and Kha'Zix was sitting beside him on a little chair.

"Nothing important. I was just imagining things." he replied. He stood up and looked through his shoulder. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a moment, it's hard to get it off the limbs." Rengar said and looked at Kha'Zix. "Why are you so impatient?" he added and grinned.

"Who wouldn't want someone as handsome as you for himself?" Kha'Zix replied and kissed him in a cheek. Rengar giggled and said.

"I don't know, who?"

"Definitely not me~" Kha'Zix started kissing his neck. Rengar tilted his head a little and laughed.

"Kha, I need to finish it…" Rengar said to him.

"But don't make me wait for too long." he replied and stopped. It was a little bit after evening, but the Sun was still high in the sky. After a while Rengar was done. He cut edible pieces of meat, and the rest he threw away for scavengers to eat. After that he joined Kha'Zix who was waiting for him in their house.

"Okay, I think I'm good." he said when he entered, but he was a little surprised when he didn't see anyone. Has Kha'Zix left? Rengar closed eye and waited. He felt a heartbeat behind him to the left. "Kha, you know, I can sense you."

"That's cheating." Kha'Zix said and left camouflage. Rengar smirked when he heard him.

"I would call soaring down the hills to get ahead of me cheating as well." he smiled and folded his arms.

"I told you, I was just-" he could end his sentence because Rengar muted him with mouth. He silenced in an instant and closed his eyes.

"You know, it's funny." Rengar said suddenly. "All this time I hated you, just to befriend you, and finally make you my boyfriend."

"Yeah, I thought about it as well." Kha'Zix replied. "At first I was scared a little, but over time I felt more and more comfortable, and now I just can't imagine a day without you." he added. Rengar smiled and stroke his cheek with a thumb. Another perk of Kha'Zix's inexperience is that he tends to say many beautiful sentences without feeling even slightly embarrassed or shy about it.

"And neither do I." he replied and hugged him.

"Hey, Rengar, what would you say about a little duel?" Kha'Zix suddenly suggested. Rengar looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"You know, you're the only one I couldn't ever defeat, and also I want make sure my arm is good." Kha'Zix explained. "But don't worry, I was thinking about wrapping my claws in some rugs not to hurt you accidentally. Whaddaya say?"

"Well…" Rengar said. He himself was missing a thrill of the fight, so he considered it. "I think I still have that wooden blade my dad was using to train me…" Rengar added after a moment and looked into his closet. "Aha!" he shouted victoriously when he found it. "I also have some rugs for you. Come, I'll wrap them." Rengar offered. Kha'Zix moved closer and Rengar gently wrapped his claws with a thick layer of clothing.

"Hmm, I guess it's not bothering me too much." Kha'Zix commented as he was swinging his claws in the air.

"Good, because I'm not going to make it easy for you just because I love you." Rengar said as he was grinning.

"And who said that I was going to let you? Give me all you've got!" Kha'Zix replied. They both laughed and left. It was slightly darker than before, but still just bright enough. They moved away from and looked into each other's eyes, but this time there was no ferocity or anger in them, but joyful happiness and smiles on their faces. They dashed towards each other and started the duel. But the outcome was the same as it used to be. Both sweaty, breathing deeply, and exhausted, pressed their weapons against each other's vital points.

"I'm not surprised honestly…" Kha'Zix said and sighed. He really wanted to win this time.

"I gotta admit…even though you just got your arm back…it feels the same…" Rengar said through his heavy breathing. He put down his weapons and so did Kha'Zix. "Anyway, maybe let's get a bath…" Rengar added. "I don't want to get to bed all sweaty."

"Okay, but do you know any place that has clean water?" Kha'Zix asked, but Rengar's smile was itself an answer.

"Yeah, it's really close from here. I'll lead you." Rengar said and they took off. After a while, they were near the wellspring Rengar was talking about. Rengar started taking off his clothes, just as usual, but when he was about to get rid of his pants, he realised that he was not alone.

"Hmmm…nice clean water. Why haven't you told me about it earlier?" Kha'Zix asked and looked at Rengar.

"Uhh…I don't know…"

"Is…something wrong?" Kha'Zix asked him when he noticed that Rengar suddenly stopped taking off his clothes.

"What? No, everything's fine…" Rengar said, but Kha'Zix gave him the "stop lying" look. "Unlike you, I don't have a natural armour, so when I take these off, I will be naked-naked." Rengar added.

"And?" Kha'Zix asked nonchalantly.

"You know, I would be exposed…?"

"Aaaaand?" Kha'Zix repeated.

"I'm embarrassed, okay? That's what you wanted to hear?" Rengar replied and looked away. Kha'Zix just giggled under his breath.

"I'll look away and you get under water. Then I'll join you." Kha'Zix suggested. Rengar blushed and nodded, but it wasn't very visible in the dark. When Kha'Zix turned around, Rengar took both his pants and underwear, and then immediately jumped into the water. It was high enough to cover his private parts while he was standing, but it didn't help, he still was feeling embarrassed.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Kha'Zix said as he was sinking his body. "Brrr, cold."

"Of course not!" Rengar shouted and started cleaning himself, but then he felt Kha'Zix's hands on his back. "Wha-what are you d-doing?" Rengar yelled.

"Washing your back, what were you thinking?" Kha'Zix replied. Rengar gulped and just shook his head. After ten minutes they left the water and Rengar wore his pants behind a rock.

"Well, that was refreshing." Kha'Zix said as they were returning.

"Yeah, I like this place a lot." Rengar replied. They talked a little bit more and then they were back. When they entered the house, Rengar took a towel and dried his mane and still wet parts of his body. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Now that I think about it, our life is going to be hella boring." Rengar said.

"Why do you think that?" Kha'Zix asked surprised by this sudden and unexpected question.

"I mean, there's not a lot of things to do. Sure, we can hunt, talk, spend time together, but eventually everything will get boring." he explained. Kha'Zix sat beside him and looked deep into his eye.

"As long as you're with me, nothing will get boring. Also, there is a fun activity that we have yet to do, and I heard it is almost impossible to be boring." Kha'Zix said and smiled brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Rengar wondered. Then Kha'Zix leaned closer and kissed him, and then pushed him so that he was lying down.

"Sex, what else?" Kha'Zix said as if it was obvious. Rengar opened his mouth and blushed.

"R-Right, I forgot about that…" he said and looked aside. He just couldn't talk about it while looking at Kha'Zix.

"Maybe if we tried it, you wouldn't be so insecure about it?" Kha'Zix suggested, but then Rengar looked at him and frowned.

"I'm not insecure!" he shouted. "I'm just…" he added, but Kha'Zix placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not judging you." Kha'Zix baited him. It worked, because Rengar's expression was more angry.

"Kha'Zix…" Rengar said his name slowly to warn him, but he didn't listen.

"What? It's not something to be ashamed of." Kha'Zix added with a grin.

"I swear, if you don't stop right now, I'll-" Rengar warned one last time, but Kha'Zix leaned extremely close and looked seductively at him.

"What? Punish me~?" he almost whispered. Rengar didn't know what to do, he was feeling so awkward, and just because he was embarrassed.

"M-Maybe…" he replied and tried to avoid his eyes, but Kha'Zix didn't allow him.

"So what about you do it now~?" he asked again and his hand started going down Rengar's chest.

"I…uhh…what…you- HEY WHERE ARE YOU DOING?!" Rengar shouted and blushed when he realised Kha'Zix was trying to grab his crotch through his pants and pushed him away.

"Hmm? Nothing in particular." he replied with an innocent smile. But then he leaned again.

"Kha, I don't know about it…" Rengar said.

"Why not?" Kha'Zix asked.

"B-Because…" at this point Kha'Zix was expecting some kind of silly mistake, but didn't expect what Rengar actually said. "I'm just scared…"

"Wait, really?" Kha'Zix was surprised.

"Yes…I'm afraid that something will go wrong, or I'll change my mind at the last moment, or-" Kha'Zix interrupted him.

"Rengar, nothing will go wrong, I promise." Kha'Zix assured him. "You're that kind of person that won't accept defeat. Everything will be fine."

"I…I still don't know about it." Rengar replied.

"So…you're just afraid to show me your dick, right?" Kha'Zix said bluntly.

"What? No! That's not-"

"It's okay, I'll do it first if you want."

"No! It's fine! I-"

"Too late! I'm doing it!" Kha'Zix replied and got off the bed.

"Wait! You don't have to do this!" Rengar was trying to stop Kha, but to no avail.

"I just have to move this piece of armour…" Kha'Zix murmured to himself. Then after a moment he was standing there with his penis hanging out, but Rengar had his eye closed and was facing other direction. "Rengar, it won't work if you can't see."

"Argh! Hide it!" Rengar shouted.

"Aren't you curious in a slightest? You're the one who asked me if I have it in the first place." Kha'Zix reminded him. Rengar didn't want to look, but the temptation and curiosity were starting to get irresistible, so he peeked. He wasn't expecting to see anything like that. His penis was similar to his own, just curved a little bit differently, but it was longer but at least an inch.

"I guess I caught your attention." Kha'Zix replied. When Rengar realised he was practically staring at his member, he looked away.

"It's…big…" Rengar said, not really knowing what to tell or how to behave.

"You say? I think it's normal, not that I have any comparison." he replied. "But now don't leave me waiting! Now your turn!"

"I didn't agree to anything like that!" Rengar protested.

"Sometimes life is unfair." Kha'Zix chuckled. "And stop shutting your eye." he replied. Rengar bit his lip, and sighed. Slowly, but steadily, he started turning his head toward Kha'Zix. His eye still was looking somewhere else, but at least his head was facing him.

"Well, that's progress." he commented and joined him in the bed, but the moment Kha'Zix started crawling toward him, Rengar looked away.

"Oh come on! It's not gonna bite you!" Kha'Zix said irritated and sat beside him.

"But it's too quick!" Rengar replied, his face covered in crimson.

"Just turn your head to me very slowly." Kha'Zix said. Rengar hesitated, but did it. When he was turning to him, he noticed that Kha'Zix was erect. He made a soft sound of surprise when he noticed that.

"Sorry, but I have no control over it." Kha'Zix said as if it was something common. Rengar looked at Kha'Zix, locking his gaze on his face, but he felt that he was blushing and it was hard for him to keep looking.

"Okay, now what?" Rengar asked, both embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"Now, my dear, you are taking off your clothes." Kha'Zix said.

"Ugh, give me a moment." Rengar replied. It seems that Rengar finally gave in. He slowly removed his shirt, then his pants, but even slower. He hesitated when it came to his underwear.

"Don't worry, I won't laugh." Kha'Zix chuckled.

"You're not helping…" Rengar replied and closed his eye. He inhaled deeply and with one quick move he removed his underwear. Kha'Zix whistled when he saw Rengar's member.

"And what were you afraid of?"

"Fuck off, you're bigger than me." Rengar replied slightly offended.

"But you're definitely thicker." Kha'Zix added.

"You're just saying it to make me feel better."

"No, really, you are, even when I have a boner and you don't." Kha'Zix said. He wasn't lying, even though Kha'Zix without a doubt had a longer tool, Rengar's one was much more thick. Rengar peeked again at Kha'Zix crotch. This time he had a better look at it and, to his surprise, he was right. Not that Kha'Zix was thin, Rengar indeed was thick.

"Well, maybe you're right…" Rengar admitted. He has never had any opportunity to compare his member, so he thought that he was rather average, but Kha'Zix proved him wrong.

"Can I touch it?" Kha'Zix asked suddenly. Rengar looked at him confused, but then he realised what they were doing, so he shook his head.

"Sure, why not…" he said. Kha'Zix slowly reached toward his crotch. Moments before he actually touched him, Rengar took a deep inhale. When Kha'Zix placed his hand on his penis, it twitched.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Kha'Zix asked surprised.

"Yeah, I am…" he replied. It wasn't that bad now as he was thinking about it. Kha'Zix might have forced it a little bit, but he was feeling much more comfortable. When Kha'Zix touched it again, it started growing a little bit.

"You're feeling okay I suppose." Kha'Zix stated.

"Shut up…" Rengar smirked slightly and scratched his nose.

"Well, it does need to get bigger in order to do it." Kha'Zix said and smiled.

"God, you don't know what embarrassment is, do you?" Rengar asked him pretty genuinely.

"Nope." he replied joyfully. Rengar just sighed and let it go. But then Kha'Zix grabbed his almost erect penis and stroke it, making Rengar gasp.

"What the fuck? Warn me before you do anything!" Rengar yelled slightly angry, but Kha'Zix just laughed.

"I wanted to improve the mood, because you seemed off a little bit." Kha'Zix explained.

"Just…don't do it again." Rengar said. But Kha'Zix was right, thanks to that Rengar stopped feeling so anxious.

"Alright, then "can I" do it now?" Kha'Zix asked. Rengar just sighed.

"Wait." Rengar stopped Kha'Zix. He get off the bed and moved to the shelf with medicines.

"Nice view." Kha'Zix commented when he saw Rengar's butt. He totally forgot that he was naked. He just growled and proceeded with what he was doing. He took a little bottle from behind the shelf and returned to Kha'Zix.

"What is it?" he asked while pointing at the transparent liquid inside.

"It's…a lube." Rengar replied.

"What?" Kha'Zix said in amazement.

"A lube! You heard correctly!" Rengar shouted and gave him the bottle.

"How did you get that?" Kha'Zix asked.

"I made it."

"You  _made_ it?"

"Yes, I MADE it!"

"Can I ask how?"

"Here grows a plant that has a sticky liquid inside its branches. With a little bit of water it…why are you smiling?"

"I didn't know you were so naughty." Kha'Zix said and giggled.

"Fuck off! I've never had anyone, so stop even asking!" Rengar burst, but with a blush on his face it sounded kinda of cute to Kha'Zix.

"Alright, alright. I actually am glad, because I totally forgot that it's rather impossible without lubrication." Kha'Zix said.

"But anyway, how do you know about…sex?"

"Once I've found a bag left behind, it was containing many books, that's how I learnt to read by the way. There was that book called "Kamasutra" or something like that." Kha'Zix explained.

"Never heard of it." Rengar said. "What does it mean?"

"It had a subtitle, "An art of sex"." he added. Rengar snorted when he heard that.

"Creative title."

"I know, right?" Kha'Zix laughed with him. "But it didn't just taught me what sex is."

"What else?" Rengar asked. He got slightly worried when he saw Kha'Zix's grin.

"Let's say…I have a little experience, even though I've never had an opportunity to do it." he replied. Rengar didn't know how to interpret that, but rolled his eye and let Kha'Zix do his work.

"Okay, let me uncork it first…here we go." Kha'Zix said and sniffed the substance. It didn't really have a smell, but when he focused, he could smell a grass.

"Almost smelless, isn't it?" Rengar said.

"Yes, it will do." he said and poured a little bit on his hand. "Now don't wiggle too much, hehe." Kha'Zix said and applied the lube on Rengar's rod. He opened his mouth when he felt Kha'Zix's hand moving along his slippery member. It felt really good, even though it was just a hand.

"Judging by your expression, you like that a lot." Kha'Zix grinned. Rengar exhaled slowly, giving Kha'Zix sign that he was right.

"It definitely wasn't bad." Rengar assured him.

"Then I hope you'll repay me, because I'm just dying to know how this feels." he said.

"Wait, you don't know how it feels like?" Rengar asked confused.

"No, how could I?" Kha'Zix said confused.

"You know, mastur-" he said, but then he realised that Kha'Zix grew himself hands only a week ago.

"Masturwhat?"

"Uhh, nevermind. Okay then." Rengar said. He was surprised, but happy. Kha'Zix didn't know what to expect, so Rengar wanted to show him as best as he can.

"Alright, so…" Kha'Zix mumbled and returned to playing with Rengar's dick. For some reason he just couldn't stop, it was mesmerising to some degree. At some point Rengar started panting, so he stopped Kha'Zix.

"Wait, I don't wanna cum so fast." Rengar interrupted him.

"Ohh, but I wanted to see it!" Kha'Zix said.

"Eh?"

"I wanted to see that so-called "cum"." Kha'Zix explained.

"What?" Rengar was puzzled.

"Semen? Seed? White, sticky liquid?" Kha'Zix said.

"I know what you mean, but…I'm just confused." Rengar admitted. It was indeed kind of awkward not to know how it looks like, especially when you are a male and have a proper tool to produce it.

"Maybe for you it's normal, because you could use your hand, but-" Kha'Zix started complaining, but then something struck him. "Wait! I could have done that to myself and I've never even thought about it?!" he shouted.

"And you just realised that?" Rengar raised his brow.

"Hey, don't mock me! I had better things to do, like survive and get food!" Kha'Zix said.

"Okay, sorry!" Rengar said. "You wanted me to repay you, right?" he said.

"Yes. You want to do it now?" Kha'Zix asked with a little spark in his eyes.

"I think I do." Rengar said and gathered the courage in himself.

"Alright! Where did I put this bottle…" Kha'Zix mumbled.

"I won't need it." Rengar said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Just…lean backwards…" Rengar said to him. He did as Rengar asked him to. "Now please don't look, it'll be easier for me to start…" Rengar said and blushed a little.

"Oh! I think it was called a blowjob!" Kha'Zix yelled happy that he remembered.

"Whatever, just look away…"

"Okay, if it's gonna make you comfortable." Kha'Zix said and looked at the ceiling. Rengar took a deep breath and leaned closer to Kha'Zix's cock. He knew he wouldn't fit it whole inside his mouth, but at least half of it. First, he sniffed it. It didn't really have a smell, so he licked it.

"Hehe, that was funny feeling." Kha'Zix said.

"I'm just starting." Rengar said. It wasn't as scary as he claimed it to be. The taste wasn't bad, either. With this little courage he had, he opened his mouth and put Kha'Zix's member inside, but the moment he did that, Kha'Zix literally screamed. He quickly released it and looked at him.

"What's wrong?!" Rengar asked him worried. Did he do something wrong?

"No…it just was…so good…" Kha'Zix had troubles speaking. Rengar smiled when he realised that this scream wasn't caused by his mistake, but by pleasure.

"Okay, I'm going to do that again, so get ready." Rengar said and lower his head.

"Yeah, okay…" Kha'Zix gasped. When Rengar put his cock in his mouth again, Kha'Zix moaned and gritted his teeth. Rengar had troubles imagining how good it must have felt, remembering that it was literally his first time, and not only with someone.

"Oh fuck…why does it feel so good…?" Kha'Zix said through his moans. He couldn't believe that something like that could bring so much pleasure. But then Rengar sped up a little, making Kha'Zix gasp and lose his breath from time to time. Rengar wanted to give him the best performance he could. Even though it was his first time and wasn't doing great, Kha'Zix sounded as if he was in heaven. Suddenly he felt throbbing and pulsing in his mouth.

"I…I think I'm gonna cum…" Kha'Zix said suddenly. He sounded like he wasn't sure, but Rengar knew what was going to happen. He prepared himself mentally for Kha'Zix's load. Despite having troubles with grasping the air, Rengar deepthroated Kha'Zix, making him yell and shoot. Rengar felt another waves of warm and thick cum leak down his throat. He wasn't really planning to swallow it, but it was inevitable at that point. Then Rengar raised his head and took a deep inhale. He forgot to breath for a couple of seconds because of the heat of the moment. He looked at Kha'Zix, his expression was priceless. His eyes were almost shut and had a wide smile on his face.

"I think that you enjoyed that more than you thought you would." Rengar said, trying to catch his attention. He looked at him with the same lewd expression.

"Yeah…a tad…" Kha'Zix admitted. But then he shook his head and focused on Rengar. "But anyway, I felt like I emptied myself quite a lot. Where did this all go?" Kha'Zix asked puzzled.

"I kind of lost control, and…ended up swallowing it all…" Rengar mumbled and scratched his head.

"What? Okay, now you'll have to show me!" Kha'Zix said in disappointment. He leapt at Rengar and pinned him down.

"You could just ask!" Rengar shouted, but shrugged it off. All those moans made him quite hard and he really wanted to cum himself. Kha'Zix didn't even bother trying, he buried Rengar's whole member in his mouth.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna cum quicker than I thought!" Rengar said suddenly. Kha'Zix slowed down and then started jerking him. Rengar then gasped and shot many loads of semen into the air. Most of it landed on his chest and belly, and some leaked on Kha'Zix's hand.

"So that's it, huh?" Kha'Zix said and inspected his cum. "Smells bad and is quite messy." he commented.

"There is a rug…can you hand it…?" Rengar gasped. It was one of his strongest loads ever. He wasn't expecting to burst so hard.

"Yeah, sure." Kha'Zix handed him the piece of fabric that was on the chair. He used it to get rid if most of the cum, but the rest he would need to clean with water.

"Fuck, it's going to be a pain in the ass…" Rengar said out loud.

"Shit, I'm exhausted…" Kha'Zix said after a moment. It wasn't a surprise taking into account the fact that they had an intense duel before that.

"Yeah, me too…" Rengar sighed. But it was fun. "I enjoyed that nonetheless."

"Ahh, it was awesome…why were we waiting so long for that…?"

"Now that I think about it…I don't know…" Rengar said. It was much better than he expected and he didn't know why he was so scared. "I'll clean myself tomorrow, now I'm too exhausted…" Rengar said and yawned. He threw the rug into the corner and laid flat on the bed. Kha'Zix laid down beside him and placed his arm on his chest.

"Let's repeat that…another time…" Kha'Zix said while trying to prevent his eyes from closing.

"Mhmm…" Rengar agreed and kissed Kha'Zix in the forehead. And then like that, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and the sex scene wasn't too cringy. There might be some errors, I'll check them tomorrow, right now I just want to go to sleep, because I have visited tomorrow morning. See you next Sunday guys.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end friends. I really enjoyed it myself and I'm happy how it turned out. As I mentioned before, I already planned a sequel, but I don't know how fast it will appear, because I only have the beginning and somewhat a plot, but nothing else. I will give you more information at the end, so enjoy the last 1.2k words of Hunter's Mark :)

**Epilogue**

 

"Hey! Wake up finally!" Kha'Zix suddenly heard Rengar's mildly irritated shout. He slowly arose from the bed and with half asleep expression, he looked at him.

"Hmm? What?" he asked and yawned.

"Jeez, it's almost noon. I washed myself and even hunted something while you were snoozing here." Rengar replied and placed a hand on his face.

"Well, who wouldn't sleep for so long while being hugged by someone as handsome as you?" Kha'Zix replied and smiled. Rengar opened his mouth, but just sighed and smirked.

"I can't really blame you, I suppose. Yesterday was…quite an experience for both of us." Rengar said and scratched his head.

"Yeah. How was it by the way?" Kha'Zix asked.

"It…wasn't so bad, honestly." he replied and put on a little smile.

"See? And you were so scared." Kha'Zix taunted Rengar and put his hands in the air, imitating a ghost.

"Not in that way, moron." Rengar smiled ironically. Kha'Zix still needed to learn a little more about emotions, but he was getting better each day.

"Whatever. Also, who are you calling a moron?"

"Hmm? Who's calling who what?" Rengar asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. Kha'Zix tried to look angry, but to Rengar he looked like an adorable, resentful creature. He smiled when he saw Kha'Zix's expression.

"Don't you dare say I look cute…"

"Okay, I won't~" Rengar replied and stuck a tongue out at him.

"Argh! You're the worst!" Kha'Zix burst, but he still looked rather hilarious.

"Yeah, I am." Rengar said and giggled. He decided to let go and stopped annoying him. "Anyway, I'm going to pay Nidalee a visit. Please, just don't follow me this time." Rengar asked very nicely.

"So you better not be lying about me this time." Kha'Zix squinted his eyes and looked at Rengar, making him slightly uncomfortable with this remark.

"Please, don't bring it up…"

"I'll be doing it from time to time, just as a reminder." Kha'Zix replied and sent him an eye. Rengar's brow twitched and he looked awkwardly at him.

"Ehh, okay. You have a piece of meat outside, it should still be warm." Rengar explained and opened the door. Before he fully left the house, he went back in a kissed Kha'Zix in a cheek. "I knew I forgot something." he said and made Kha'Zix blush.

"You better not forget it next time." Kha'Zix said and grinned. Rengar snickered and then left. This time Rengar wasn't greeted by any wild cats, because Nidalee herself was there to welcome him.

"You just keep visiting me. Should I feel honoured?" Nidalee asked while eating a small piece of meat. She must have just returned from a hunt and prepared food for herself.

"If you feel like it." Rengar said and smiled. "I came here to thank you."

"Whoa." Nidalee said, trying to sound as unbelievable as possible.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Rengar said out loud.

"Sorry. But what are you thanking me for?"

"Actually for everything. For fixing that headkerchief, accepting me, advices. They were very helpful and you made it easier for me to move things forward." Rengar said to her. She smiled and tilted her head, her hands on her hips.

"Wow, what happened to that Rengar I was talking to recently?"

"Well…he changed a little bit, that's all." Rengar replied. Nidalee inspected Rengar closely, and then she opened her eyes wider.

"Did you get laid?" she asked unexpectedly. Rengar's face was covered in red the moment he heard her.

"Wh-What kind of question even is this?" Rengar yelped.

"You seemed to be too happy as for Rengar a know." she giggled and sent him an eye. "You totally have gotten laid."

"Hey! Sucking doesn't cou…nt…" Rengar yelled, but then realised what he just said. Nidalee just snorted and covered her mouth not to burst in laughter.

"Why do you keep embarrassing yourself in front of me?" Nidalee asked him, trying to keep her cool.

"Sh-Shut up! You're the one asking uncomfortable q-questions!" Rengar shouted annoyed by her. She will never change, won't she? "A-Anyway, that's all. Also you don't have to be afraid of him, he shouldn't do anything to you." Rengar added when he remembered that Nidalee wasn't particularly delighted by Kha'Zix company.

"Yeah, I know. Honestly, how did you manage to seduce a fucking Void creature?" Nidalee asked him.

"Certain someone wanted to be with me as well, so you should probably know." Rengar grinned. Nidalee just laughed.

"Wow, you seriously changed, but for better. In the end dating Kha'Zix turned out to be beneficial for both of you."

"I guess it did." Rengar admitted and smiled with Nidalee. "The autumn is coming, are you prepared for the weather to get worse yet?" Rengar asked. He himself had to make some preparations. During that time his father used to go to the nearest town and buy some essential stuff, but then Rengar had to take over. He didn't like people, he knew that they can be as bad, or even worse, than monsters from kids' stories, but some things had to be done.

"Not yet, but I'm almost done. And you?" she asked.

"I still have to buy some clothes, candles, and some herbs that cannot be found here." Rengar replied. "Want to go with me later?"

"You think that I can't go myself? I can take care of myself." Nidalee replied.

"No, I think that you would, but I also know that you hate people even more than I do."

"I don't like certain people. Not my fault that almost everyone has that certain feature I hate." Nidalee smirked. Rengar laughed quietly, he knew perfectly what she was talking about. "But I'm not going to hold you any longer, we'll talk it out later." she added.

"Okay, I was going to return anyway. See you later."

"Yep, see ya!" she waved him and transformed into a cougar. She ran toward her cat family, leaving Rengar alone. Without further ado, he went to his house. When he was back, Kha'Zix greeted him with a kiss.

"As promised, I didn't follow." Kha'Zix admitted proudly.

"Are you expecting me to praise you?" Rengar asked, but Kha'Zix's facial expression was saying enough. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist. Then he looked deep into his eyes and said.

"You're really thoughtful." he said quietly.

"And?" Kha'Zix added. Rengar chuckled and continued.

"And beautiful."

"Excuse me, I'm handsome." Kha'Zix replied, but in quiet and calm voice.

"Sorry. You're very, very handsome."

"Aaaand?" Kha'Zix added. Rengar leaned a little bit closer and whispered.

"And I love you." and then he kissed him gently. They remained like that for a while, enjoying every bit of each other.

* * *

"You can't go alone!" an angry man yelled at her, but he wasn't mad, he was worried. He hugged his daughter and refused to let go. "I can't lose another child, I just can't…"

"Sorry father," she replied and gently pushed him away. "But don't worry, now I remember everything. Fiora herself called me the best swordswoman she has ever been teaching." young girl replied. She took her rapier and hid in a sheath, and then concealed it behind her dark cloak. She turned back, but he placed his hand on her shoulder. She heard him cry, but didn't look dare to look at him, because she would shed tears as well. Instead, she gently touched his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely be back. I promise." she said and with a confident look and steady pace, she left for the zeppelin. The man forced a smile, and with a trembling voice, he said.

"Be careful, Lucy…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. The end probably says clearly what will be the main plot of the sequel. Now I have to explain some things. This story won't be like my four previous stories, including Hunter's Mark. It will be mostly focused on plot, not romance, but there will be romance as well. I know that most of you came here for romance, maybe Rengar/Kha'Zix, or just one of these two, but after getting some experience, I just want to write something different. I want to try out new styles, new genres etc. Another very important information is that Lucy will be another main character and will have her own POV during that story. I don't know how long it will be, though. Maybe similar to this one? Maybe longer? Definitely not shorter, I can assure you. Also I've received many requests to write stories about certain characters, but most of them weren't something I could do, because either I don't like this character, or I don't know what I would write about it. The only one champion I could potentially write something about is Renekton, and at the same time the most recent request. Not that it will happen, but I just could be able to do it, but right now I have a sequel to worry about. Once again, thank you for reading and being a wonderful and loyal audience :) To the next time!


End file.
